Una simple explicación
by Thirteen Hadley
Summary: Tras una inexplicable tragedia, la vida de Trece cambiara por completo...   Rating M: Por tortura. Denme un review para saber lo que piensan!
1. Chapter 1

**Una simple explicación**

**Disclaimer: Dr. House no me pertenece. La historia y los personajes solo pertenecen a David Shore. Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimos de lucro.**

Dos personas iban caminando por lo pasillos de un apartamento... uno de ellos era de tez morena, de buen cuerpo, mientras la otra era una mujer de tez blanca, pelo castaños y ojos celestes. Se acercaban a una de las puertas y comenzaron a tocar.

- ¿Kutner estas ahí?

- Vamos Trece no debe haber nadie allí y la puerta esta cerrada. Dijo adelantándose hacia la terraza.

- Creo que es mucho más fácil de esta manera - Dijo ella sacando una llave de su bolsillo y abriendo la puerta.

Entraron al departamento de Kutner, era el paraíso de un niño adulto, la habitación estaba rodeada de figuras de Star Wars, y figuras de acción que solo él podía coleccionar...

Foreman se puso a revisar uno de los estantes, mientras que Trece buscaba con la mirada si podía encontrar a su colega. Su mirada de pronto se poso en su habitación y al instante quedo en Shock.

Por la puerta de su habitación que estaba abierta se podía divisar un charco de sangre y un cuerpo inerte en el suelo. Ella lo más rápido que pudo corrió hacia la habitación, mientras que Foreman al darse cuenta corría a su lado.

Su cara estaba fría y pálida, su rostro cubierto del líquido carmesí que tanto horror le causaba en ese momento... Trece sin pensarlo intento resucitarlo por medio de la respiración boca a boca, mientras que en la habitación resonaban los gritos desesperados de la joven doctora.

- ¡Vamos Kutner! ¡Respira! ¡Por favor!

Luego de que Foreman llamara a la ambulancia fue a auxiliar a Kutner presionando su pecho buscando algún signo vital. Trece desistió y se apoyo contra el marco de la cama... Lo único que ella pudo pronunciar fue "¡Erik!", mientras lágrimas rebeldes surcaban sus mejillas y Foreman a su lado trataba de calmarla...

La ambulancia llego y entonces lo que ella contemplo fue el rostro sin vida de su colega, de su único amigo, el único que había podido hacerla sentir bien sin tener la curiosidad de descubrir nada de su vida. Se miro sus manos, su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto de la sangre de su amigo. Se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta, ella estaba temblando y las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por su rostro. Sintió la mano de su compañero en su hombro y como la tomo de la mano para llevarla al hospital, había que avisar a House sobre lo que había ocurrido...

A Trece ya no le importaba como se veía, o a donde iba... ella solo caminaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Ya no tenía a nadie, ahora estaba sola...

Hospital Princeton Plainsboro

House, Taub, Cuddy, Chase y Cameron estaban reunidos en la oficina, ya que Foreman había llamado de urgencia avisando que había algo muy importante que comunicar...

Todos estaban impacientes y más House que presentía que nada podía estar bien, ya que Foreman no habría dado tantas vueltas para comunicar algo. La oficina estaba en absoluto silencio hasta que se encuentran con el ruido de la puerta, sus miradas se dirigen hacia donde proviene el ruido y la expresión de sus caras indica, horror, nervios, miedo... una mezcla indescifrable de emociones... y esas miradas se posan en Trece.

Su rostro no refleja nada, ella mira a cada uno de ellos pero no parece estar ahí realmente. Sus labios están cubiertos de sangre, sus pantalones escurren el liquido carmesí, que lo único que provoca en ella es una asco indescifrable...

Foreman es el primero en romper el silencio

- Fuimos a casa de Kutner y... lo encontramos muerto. Él presentaba una herida de bala en su cráneo y cuando llegamos no había nada que pudiéramos hacer.

Cameron fue la primera en hablar pero no pudo continuar debido a que un sollozo ahogo sus palabras y comenzó a llorar.

- ¿El se suicido? - preguntó House de repente. - Puede que sea por miedo tal vez, problemas económicos, alguien debía estar persiguiéndolo...

- El nunca dijo nada sobre eso, ni siquiera se veía mal - Dijo Taub de pronto. - Tenemos un paciente que todavía sigue con vida, para mi el tiene mas prioridad debido a que se encuentra con vida.

- Tal vez Kutner no tuvo muy buenos compañeros que se dieran cuenta de que algo en él andaba mal... - Contesto House.

En ese momento Trece en lo único que pudo pensar fue en esas palabras... ¿Ella había sido tan ciega como para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que Kutner estaba pasando? Él había visto a sus padres ser asesinado, ella tendría que haberlo acompañado...

Ella siente que una mano la toma del hombro y choca con los ojos de Cuddy quien la miraba muy preocupada...

- Vamos Dra. Hadley, es mejor que vaya a cambiarse y se tome un descanso el resto del día.

Trece lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir, todo su cuerpo temblaba y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la horrible imagen que había visto. Su cuerpo no le respondía por más que quisiera, las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus mejillas, quiere irse pero no puede, no sabe que hacer, se siente absolutamente desorientada. De pronto alguien la toma de la mano y con vos suave y compasiva le habla.

- Vamos Trece, tienes que cambiarte y ducharte. Te acompaño a los vestíbulos.

La Dra. Cameron se la llevo, mientras trataba de reconfortarla, pero no parecía dar señales de tristeza, o algo parecido. No había dudas que ella la necesitaba, e iba a tratar de ayudarla a superar su pérdida, así tenga que enfrentarse con la persona más misteriosa y fría de todo el hospital, la misma Trece.

**Esto surgió de mi mente después de volver a ver el capitulo de la muerte de Kutner... seguramente lo siga, pero necesito de ideas, comentarios, criticas o lo que sea para que me ayude a ver si lo sigo o no.**

**Bueno al que leyó esto ¡muchas gracias por su atención! :)**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Secuelas**

Las dos doctoras se encontraban en el vestíbulo, una de ellas se puso a buscar en su casillero hasta que por fin hablo

- ¡Lo tengo! Siempre es bueno traer un poco de ropa por si acaso. ¿Sabes?

- Gra... Gracias.

- No hay de que. Vamos, ven a ducharte y relájate un poco, yo te dejare la ropa aquí para que te cambies y no te preocupes por si entra alguien, yo los mantendré lejos...

La joven no respondió y se encamino a la ducha, tal vez un poco de agua caliente la ayudaría a despejarse. Abrió la canilla y dejo que el agua corriera por su cuerpo, miro hacia abajo y observo como el agua se teñía de un color rojo... era sangre, la sangre de Kutner. Por más que tratara de aliviar su dolor, de sacar esos acontecimientos de su mente era imposible. Ella sabia que nunca podría olvidar la dolorosa imagen del único ser que se acerco para ayudarla, ya había sufrido bastante con su Huntington y ahora la vida le había dado la espalda y quitado a la única persona que tenia en este mundo... ¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser tan difícil para ella? Ya no sentía ganas de vivir, no podía enfrentarlo todo sola y su vista se posó en un elemento... un bisturí...

Ella lo tomó y lo acerco a su muñeca, era una cobarde no podía hacerlo sola, no podía seguir viviendo así. Decidida apoyo el filo contra su piel y se hizo un corte profundo, se mordió los labios para ahogar un grito de dolor y procedió a colocar el filo en el cuello.

La Dra. Cameron al extrañarse que Trece todavía no había salido, decidió acercarse y ver si necesitaba algo... La llamo pero la otra Dra. No respondió. Cameron comenzó a inquietarse y no sabia si lo mejor era entrar o dejarla sola. Pero luego un pensamiento cruzo por su mente, Trece había vivido un momento horrible y parecía traumada, había una gran posibilidad de que cometiera una locura allí adentro sola. Rápidamente entro en la ducha y vio como de Trece salía sangre y como estaba dispuesta a dar el paso final, sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre ella y le tomo la mano con que sostenía el bisturí. Trece no estaba dispuesta a colaborar, por lo que esto dio lugar a un forcejeo entre las dos doctoras.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo Trece? ¡Esa no es la mejor manera de solucionar tus problemas!

- Déjame en paz Cameron, no te metas en mi vida. Ya no quiero seguir viviendo.

Lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Trece... En un momento determinado el forcejeo termino violentamente, lo que los ojos de Trece pudieron ver fue como el bisturí accidentalmente se había clavado en el estomago de Cameron, y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse la bata e ir a buscar ayuda rápidamente. Su vista estaba nublada y comenzaba a marearse por la perdida de sangre debido a la herida en su muñeca, sino conseguía a nadie rápido ella moría desangrada al igual que Cameron.

Por fortuna se encontró en el pasillo con House y Wilson que discutían, ella se acerco y les llamo la atención. Ellos al ver el estado en el que se encontraba ella se acercaron rápidamente, justo a tiempo debido a que ella cayó al suelo y antes de que se quedara inconsciente ella pudo decir... "Cameron esta herida... en el vestíbulo" Y no pudo oír nada más...

House se queda cuidando de Trece y tratando de parar su hemorragia, mientras Wilson corre hacia los vestíbulos donde se encontraba Cameron, en el camino el consiguió ayuda de algunos enfermeros que traían una camilla, el solo siguió corriendo y cuando abrió la puerta del vestíbulo y se dirigió al baño se encontró con la escena que esperaba. Cameron yacía en un charco de sangre tomándose su estomago adolorido. A continuación Wilson lo único que pudo hacer fue levantarla y presionar en la herida para detener la hemorragia, hasta que llegue a la primera sala en la que encuentre lo necesario para los puntos de sutura...

- Cameron! Aguanta un poco, vas a estar bien... ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Trece... ¿Como esta?

- Ella va a estar bien, al igual que usted. Por ahora manténgase tranquila, voy a coser su herida.

Ella no contesta, Wilson ve su rostro y nota como la mujer se queda inconsciente en la camilla. Él después de terminar de coser, traslada a Cameron a la misma habitación que Trece. Cuddy iba a querer saber que fue lo que ocurrió con ellas...

Luego de unas cuantas horas, una de las doctoras se despierta, su vista aun es un poco borrosa pero intenta observar donde se encuentra y a continuación se encuentra con el rostro de quien la estaba cuidando.

- Allison. ¿Como estas cariño?

- Chase... un poco débil. Pero podría estar peor. - Dice forzando una sonrisa para su novio.

- Me asuste Allison, creí que iba a perderte... ¿Qué fue lo que paso con Trece?

En ese momento se arremolinaron los hechos pasados en su mente y se reprendió mentalmente por haberse olvidado del estado de su colega. Su vista se aclara y comienza a observar la cama de al lado... Allí esta ella, parece dormir placidamente... pero su rostro esta horriblemente pálido y le asusta su respirar tan tranquilo.

- Chase! ¿Como esta ella?

- Tranquila Cameron... Ella perdió mucha más sangre de lo que perdiste tu, pero se recuperara. ¿Ahora me dirás que fue lo que paso?

- Veras... Yo la lleve a los vestíbulos a que se de una ducha para relajarse y decidí dejarla sola un momento, pero luego considere el hecho de que ella estaba sufriendo un trauma y que podría estar haciendo una locura... en verdad lo que pensé se cumplió. Cuando entre en la ducha ella estaba con un bisturí en mano apunto de cortarse la yugular. Ya se había cortado la muñeca anteriormente, por lo que, lo único que pude hacer fue ir contra ella y tratar de quitárselo... fue demasiado imprudente de mi parte. Después de tanto forcejeo el bisturí se clavo en mi estomago. Ella se dio cuenta de lo que paso y creo que fue a buscar ayuda.

- Entiendo... no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso Allison... pudiste haberte herido peor.

- No podía dejar que se matara Chase...

- Esta bien, tranquila Allie, todo esta bien ahora... Mañana podrás volver a casa.

Al día siguiente Cameron estaba vistiéndose, contenta porque ya no tenía que quedarse más tiempo en el hospital. Se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación para salir cuando un gemido de dolor hace que ella vuelva la vista hacia la cama... Trece se había despertado y algo parecía molestarle... Ella decidió acercarse y ver como se encontraba, su rostro estaba igual de pálido que la noche anterior.

- Hey, ¿Como te sientes?

- Débil... Cameron... yo... lo siento. Me alegro de que estés mejor. - Dice ella forzando una sonrisa con muy poco éxito.

- Oh, esta bien Trece. No te preocupes, me alegro de haber llegado a tiempo. - Dice Cameron con una sonrisa sincera, pero al ver el rostro de Trece sabía que algo andaba mal en ella. Iba a preguntarle que pasaba, cuando el ruido de la puerta corrediza hizo que ambas miraran hacia donde provenía el ruido.

- ¡Veo que llegue justo a tiempo! Me alegro de se encuentren mejor. Necesitaba hablar con ustedes y específicamente contigo Trece. ¿Es verdad lo que me contó Chase?

- Si, lo es... - Dice Cameron afligida... No quería incomodar a Trece sobre la debilidad que tuvo, pero tampoco podía esconderle la verdad a Cuddy.

- Oh, ya veo... Bueno supongo que ambas se habrán dado cuenta que cometieron una imprudencia. Cameron, no tendrías que haber forcejeado con un elemento cortante de por medio, y usted Dra. Hadley no creo que haya sido correcto el intento de suicidarte.

- Para mí ya no existe lo correcto o incorrecto Dra. Cuddy. Yo... - Y no puede terminar de hablar debido al nudo en la garganta que se le formo, Trece se sentía muy vulnerable en ese momento, pero aparto el rostro de sus colegas y trato de contenerse el mayor tiempo posible, no eran momentos para andar dando lastima... Ella no era de ese tipo.

Al parecer Cameron noto como se empezaron a formar lagrimas en el rostro de Trece y como cambio su expresión. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue decirle a Cuddy que necesitaba hablar en privado con ella. Y así salieron de la habitación de Trece.

- ¿Qué sucede Dra. Cameron?

- No creo que sea bueno atormentarla ahora que esta débil. Ella esta sufriendo un trauma severo Dra. Cuddy y hay que tener paciencia y tratarla con cuidado...

- Tiene razón Cameron... Ella debe sentirse muy sola en este momento...

- Seguramente... Pero yo intentare acercarme a ella, no merece sufrir de esta manera.

Sin decir más la Dra. Cameron volvió a entrar al cuarto de Trece a despedirse y comprobar su situación, pero no la encontró en la cama... Rápidamente se dirigió hacia el baño y golpeo.

- ¡Trece! ¿Estas ahí?

No se escucho respuesta, ella volvió a preguntar y puso su mano en el picaporte...

- ¡Si no sales de inmediato, abriré la puerta!

- Esta bien, esta bien... Solo fui al baño. Dijo abriendo la puerta... A continuación el rostro de Cameron se relajo y hecho un largo suspiro...

- Me asustaste Trece, creí que te habías escapado. ¿Qué haces levantada? Aun estas muy débil para andar caminando. Perdiste mucha sangre y tenias la bolsa para orinar...

- Es que esas cosas nunca me gustaron... prefería caminar hasta el baño. ¿Tienes idea de lo tortuoso que es estar postrado en una cama de hospital?

- Si comprendo... pero no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor.

- Esta bien... - Decía esto al tiempo en que iba hasta la cama, pero un leve mareo le nublo los sentidos y estuvo a punto de caer si no fuera porque Cameron rápidamente la tomo de los hombros y trato de enderezarla...

- ¿Estas bien Trece? Te ayudare a llegar a la cama.

- Estoy bien... Gracias. - Dijo débilmente...

Ni bien Trece se acostó en su cama, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse sin poderlo evitar.

- Esa es la señal para retirarme. Descansa Trece mañana vendré a verte...

Pero no respondió... Ella se había quedado profundamente dormida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Dr. House no me pertenece lamentablemente :P. Todo el crédito el para David Shore. Esta historia solo es realizada por diversión.**

El día había amanecido soleado y eso a Cameron la ponía de buen humor, estaba contenta de estar de nuevo en casa y no tener que estar en el hospital, ya pasaba demasiado tiempo allí adentro trabajando. Se levanto de su cama y tomo un baño de agua caliente, realmente la relajaba sentir el contacto del agua en todo su cuerpo, la herida que tenia desde ayer le molestaba un poco, pero no le importaba, ella había logrado que no le pasara nada a Trece y se sintió bien con eso. No sabia porque lo hacia en realidad... Trece no era el tipo de persona que a ella le agradara y nunca trato de acercarse a ella, ya que había tomado su lugar trabajando con House. Pero al verla en ese estado de vulnerabilidad, al darse cuenta de que había perdido al único amigo con el que ella estaba, no pudo evitarlo. Su personalidad siempre fue así, al parecer los rumores sobre ella podían ser ciertos, ella atraía a personas desdichadas, primero su esposo, House, y ahora Trece, aunque por suerte se podía descartar a Chase de eso.

Luego de salir del baño y cambiarse, subió a su auto y se dirigió al trabajo. Pasaría temprano y así podría ver que tal estaba su colega.

Mientras tanto en el hospital una chica se retorcía en la camilla, parecía estar peleando contra ella misma, se movía de un lado a otro y balbuceaban palabras muy bajas que no se llegaban a escuchar. Después de unos minutos la chica se despertó sobresaltada dando un grito de terror, con su cara pálida y llena de sudor. Todo había sido una pesadilla... miro sus manos y no vio ningún rastro de sangre, ella estaba bien en el hospital y su respiración de a poco se fue normalizando. No pudo dormir muy bien en toda la noche, aunque tratara siempre despertaba con una pesadilla en la que se encontraba Kutner muerto y recriminándole que había sido su culpa que él muriera, que tendría que haber sido una buena amiga y estar atenta, y justo cuando la sangre caía junto con su cuerpo, ella despertaba. Lo único que esperaba era que le dieran de alta lo más rápido posible, para poder alejarse de allí. Necesitaba estar en su casa... ¡No! ¿A quien quería engañar? Ella en ese mismo momento necesitaba un trago, necesitaba olvidarse por lo menos unas horas de lo que había estado viviendo. Pero sabía que después de lo que paso iba a ser muy difícil escaparse a algún bar, no con Cameron tras ella. Se acomodo en la cama y soltó un gran suspiro, pensando en cuanto tiempo más tenia que quedarse ahí dentro.

Cameron llego al hospital y tomo el ascensor. Iba a ir a la habitación de Trece probablemente se encontraba muy mal y no quería que sufriera sola todo esto que estaba pasando, se acerco hasta la puerta y al parecer ya estaba despierta y sin pensárselo dos veces entro.

- Hey... ¿Como te encuentras?

- Cameron. - Dijo sorprendida Trece quien no se había percatado de su llegada - Mejor... no veo la hora de irme de este lugar...

- Si tienes suerte tal vez hoy te den de alta... ¿Estas segura que estas bien? Te encuentras pálida todavía y sin mencionar las ojeras que tienes, se te ves cansada.

- Bueno... es que no pude dormir muy bien. Soy algo quisquillosa con las camas de hospital - Dijo ella disimulando una sonrisa.

- Oh ya veo... te importa si me quedo aquí un rato, es que vine un poco más temprano así podía ver como estabas y mi turno no empieza sino hasta dentro de 20 min.

- Seguro, no debiste molestarte en venir. Estoy bien.

- Trece... no quiero sonar grosera, pero... sabes que no es cierto. Ayer intentaste matarte, estas traumada.

Trece derrotada suspiro, ella no tenia ganas de lidiar con eso y más cuando sabia que lo que decía Cameron era cierto.

- Yo quiero ayudarte Trece, no puedes pasar por esto sola.

- No necesito de tu ayuda Dra. Cameron, puedo con esto, siempre lo he hecho sola.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- No es un dato relevante para mí, así que por lógica menos lo será para ti.

- Me importas, quiero que podamos llevarnos bien, quiero ser un apoyo para ti. Me preocupo por ti Trece.

- ¿Desde cuando? ¡Oh si! Déjame adivinar, desde que House divulgo por todo el hospital que soy una perra bisexual con pocos años de vida. No, creo que lo de perra bisexual no iría. Nunca te agradaría con esas dos cualidades. Digamos entonces que me tienes lastima.

- ¡Esta bien! Si, me das lastima. Pero no porque estés muriendo, sino porque estas sola y no tienes a nadie que se preocupe por ti. Acéptalo, solo me tienes a mí, pero veo que eres igual de arrogante que el mismo House... Lo debes haber aprendido de él.

- Si, así es. Estoy muy orgullosa de ser uno de los perritos falderos de House, es que lo admiro tanto por haber divulgado mi vida privada que trato de seguir su ejemplo sarcástico...

Cameron se levanto rápidamente de su silla, pero había olvidado un pequeño detalle. Su herida todavía no estaba sanada, tenia que evitar los movimientos bruscos, por lo que se arrepintió en seguida de su acción al mismo tiempo que una oleada de dolor le nublaba los sentidos, ella largo un suave gemido y su mano se pozo en su estomago, cuando miro hacia abajo noto que se había abierto la herida. "¡OH mierda!" pensó, si veían el estado de su herida no la iban a dejar volver a trabajar, y ella no tenia intenciones de quedarse sola en su casa o peor aun de que se tenga que quedar en el hospital. Lo mejor era tratar de coserse la herida, pero una mano la retuvo justo cuando estaba por irse... Miro a los ojos de la persona que la detenía y pudo ver como en ellos se reflejaba preocupación.

- ¿Estas bien Cameron? Déjame revisarte eso. - Y sin decir más se incorporo suavemente y se paro delante de ella para revisar su herida que estaba sangrando bastante.

- No es nada Trece, solo necesito algunos puntos de sutura. Solo tengo que buscar el botiquín que debe estar por aquí - Dijo ella disponiéndose a caminar hacia uno de los muebles de la habitación.

- Lo siento, es mi culpa esto. No te muevas, la abrirás más. Déjame a mí... - Trece fue hacia uno de los muebles y encontró lo necesario para coser las heridas de Cameron.

- Oye, tu eres el que esta en mal estado aquí, necesitas descansar Trece. - Decía esto tomándose su estomago para detener la sangre.

- No es ningún problema en realidad. Déjame coserte rápido y podrás irte, nadie sabrá lo que paso. Súbete la camisa - Ella tomo la aguja y comenzó a coser. Luego de un minuto ya estaba todo listo. - Muy bien, ya esta listo.

- Muchas gracias. ¡Oh no!

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Hice algo mal, duele?

- No no, es solo que no tengo ropa aquí para cambiarme, la olvide en casa.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes. Yo tengo, puedes tomar unas prendas de mi casillero, toma la llave.

- Gracias otra vez, te debo una Trece.

- Creo que es el precio de salvarme de mi misma. No me debes nada, créeme. Y lamento haberte causado esa herida y comportarme tan mal contigo, pero en este momento no estoy de buen humor como para aguantar un interrogatorio, lo siento.

- Disculpa aceptada - Dijo Cameron sonriéndole dulcemente. - Por favor acuéstate Trece, todavía estas muy débil. Yo me iré a cambiar... Si necesitas algo solo llámame.

- Esta bien. Adiós.

- Hasta luego.

Lo que ninguna de las dos doctoras sabia era que mientras ellas estaban en la habitación, un extraño hombre las observaba con una expresión seria, para luego dar paso a una sonrisa diabólica y luego que salio Cameron de la habitación. Entro sigilosamente en la habitación de Trece...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Dr. House no me pertenece. La historia y los personajes solo pertenecen a David Shore. Esta historia esta hecha sin ánimos de lucro.**

Después de que se fuera Cameron, ella decidió que lo mejor seria dormir un poco, no entendía porque estaba tan cansada todo el tiempo, aunque supuso que se debió a la perdida de sangre que tuvo. No pudo llegar a pensar mucho más debido a que se quedo dormida en unos pocos segundos... Pero lo que ella no sabía era que una figura sigilosamente habia entrado en la habitación sin despertarla. Esa figura se acerco a ella y levanto su brazo a la altura de su cuerpo, lo que indicaba que iba a golpearla en unos cuantos segundos. De pronto bajo el brazo con rapidez dispuesto a golpearla...

PAF!

Despertó sobresaltada debido al ruido que habia escuchado, algo habia golpeado muy cerca de ella. Su mirada se poso en la persona que trato de hacerle daño.

- ¡Dios mío!

- Si, gracias por el halago, aunque muchos suelen compararme con el cuando sus vidas están en mis manos.

- ¡House! ¡Casi me matas de un susto!

- Por suerte no fue así, y si lo fuera seria una lastima. Tendría que pedirle a Cameron que volviera.

- Cállate... ¿Se puede saber que necesitas?

- Sexo caliente con lesbianas... Llama a Cameron y comenzamos.

- Ya veo... ¿Cuddy no cubre lo suficiente tus necesidades? - Dijo Trece esbozando una sonrisa divertida.

House esboza una sonrisa también y responde.

- Solo necesitaba ver si el menor de mis patitos no estaba tan traumatizado como para faltar a trabajar, y veo que no. Tendrás que hacer mis horas de clínica por no venir a trabajar.

- ¿Que?

- Lo que escuchaste. - Y se marcho dejando a una pasmada Trece.

Luego de esa breve visita el doctor Gregory House camino hacia la sala de Emergencias, en donde pudo divisar a la doctora que el estaba buscando. Ella al parecer parecía muy concentrada en el expediente del paciente.

- Por tu cara plasmada en ese papel ese paciente debe tener una vida terrible, o tengo que irme ya que vas a asignarme un caso el cual no voy a aceptar. - Dijo esto ultimo esbozando una sonrisa.

- Antes de que te vayas... Es muy raro verte paseando por la sala de emergencias sin querer que haga algo para ti.

- Oh vamos Cameron! Solo soy un alma caritativa que viene a informarle sobre su paciente. Visite a Trece hoy.

- ¿Que? ¿Hay algo malo en ella?

- Ella esta bien, pero... ¿Se ha presentado algún familiar de Trece a visitarla, o tal vez alguna nueva conquista?

- No House, ella no tiene contacto con su familia y que yo sepa nadie a venido a visitarla.

- Vi a alguien mirando hacia la habitación de Trece, se lo veía algo ansioso por verla. Me acerque por curiosidad, pero el se fue rápidamente y no pude alcanzarlo.

- Debe ser algún admirador secreto.

- Antes de que empieces con tus historias de amor pegajosas, mejor me voy a molestar a Cuddy. ¡Ah! y por cierto ¡linda ropa! Te ves muy bien con la ropa de la Trece.

Sin decir más House se marcho dejando a una sonrojada Cameron...

Al anochecer Cameron había terminado su turno en la sala de Emergencias y estaba por irse, pero antes decidió darse una vuelta por la habitación de Trece, estaba muy preocupaba por la morena debido a que estaba experimentando un trauma muy fuerte y habia que vigilar que no cometiera ningún intento de suicidio otra vez. Estaba tan pérdida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya habia llegado a la puerta de la habitación. Procedió a entrar y vio a Trece profundamente dormida, se acerco a revisar su estado con cuidado de no despertarla y noto que su rostro estaba menos pálido que la última vez, eso le dio gusto y se encamino para salir, pero un quejido la detuvo. Se dio vuelta y vio a Trece que parecía tener una horrible pesadilla, se retorcía en la cama desesperadamente y balbuceaba palabras que no lograba entender.

Ella se acerco para despertarla y comenzó a sacudirla suavemente llamándola por su apodo, pero la morena parecía no poder salir de su ensueño, hasta que de repente con un fuerte "NO" ella despertó. Lo siguiente que Alison pudo ver fue el rostro de la morena pálido junto con sus ojos llorosos, su mirada estaba perdida y parecía no darse cuenta de su presencia hasta que le tomo la mano suavemente acariciándole los nudillos.

Trece volteo la mirada hacia Cameron y de sus ojos comenzaron a caer lágrimas rebeldes que tanto se habia empeñado en aguantar.

Cameron no lo pensó dos veces y la atrajo hacia sí en un abrazo, que hizo que la morena estallara en sollozos, mientras que ella le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

- Sh... Trece todo va a estar bien ahora, estoy aquí. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

- Yo... Yo... No pude hacer nada por él Cameron. - Dijo todavía llorando

- Oye... No fue tu culpa, nadie pudo hacer nada por él, no te mortifiques.

- Es mi culpa. Si yo le hubiera preguntado que andaba mal, si lo hubiera apoyado, tal vez Kutner estaría aquí conmigo.

- Tu no sabias que algo andaba mal, siempre se mostraba feliz Trece.

- Todavia no puedo sacar de mi cabeza la imagen de él muerto y yo cubierta de su sangre - Dijo mirando sus manos. - Me siento sucia Cameron, me siento responsable de lo que le paso, yo solo lo tenia a él y ahora...

- Estas sufriendo un trauma y necesitas tiempo para reponerte. Yo estoy segura de que Kutner no te culparia, ustedes eran amigos.

- No lo sé Cameron... Estos sueños se repiten una y otra vez. Él me culpa de lo que paso, me odia, y luego... su cuerpo aparece a mis pies y yo bañada en su sangre... - Esto último lo dijo quebrándose de nuevo.

Alison la atrajo de nuevo en un abrazo y le susurro en el oído.

- Se que esto tomará tiempo, pero yo voy a estar contigo para ayudarte Trece. Hoy me quedare aquí contigo-

- Gracias Allison...

Cameron le dio una dulce sonrisa a su acompañante y se quedo abrazándola en silencio hasta que se quedo completamente dormida.

Al ver a Remy totalmente dormida ella decidió que lo mejor sería irse a casa, y silenciosamente salio de la habitación para dejar descansar a su colega.

Luego de ver que la Jefa de la sala de emergencias saliera de la habitación, una misteriosa figura se escabulló silenciosamente a la habitación de la morena, contemplando su frágil figura y se acerco esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

La Dra. Cameron revisaba cansada su casillero por tercera vez, al parecer las llaves de su auto no se encontraban allí y no quería gastar dinero en un taxi cuando podía irse en su auto. Pero un pensamiento atravesó su mente, tal vez las había dejado en la habitación de Remy sin darse cuenta. Se reprendió mentalmente de no haberlo pensado antes y corrió hacia la habitación de la joven. Al llegar observo que las cortinas estaban cerradas, pero pensó que alguna de las enfermeras la habia cerrado para darle un poco de privacidad a ella, y sin pensarlo más entro...


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Dr. House no me pertenece. La historia y los personajes solo pertenecen a David Shore. Esta historia esta realizada sin ánimos de lucro. **

La doctora de mayor edad se quedo perpleja a lo que sus ojos pudieron divisar...

Remy Hadley se encontraba atada y amordazada junto a un misterioso tipo que la tomaba con fuerza. El hombre al notar la presencia de la doctora, saco debajo de su chaqueta un revolver y la apuntó, mientras le decía... "Si gritas matare a la Dra. Hadley en este instante..." Apuntando su arma a la cabeza de la joven que miraba con pánico grabado en sus ojos. "Entonces... tendrá que cooperar Dra. Cameron, quiero que vengas conmigo y la Dra. Hadley". Cameron miraba hacia todos lados observando si podía encontrar algún lugar para escapar o la forma de alertar a alguien, pero parecía imposible lograrlo sin que Remy saliera con vida o peor aun, muerta.

"¿Quién es usted y que diablos quiere?" Preguntó la Doctora con miedo y rabia a la vez.

"Oh! Pero que descortés que he sido, mi nombre señorita, es Ben Johnson, y... lo que quiero es vengarme, pero ya les contaré, porque vendrás conmigo tu también, lo quieras o no."

En ese preciso instante en el que Ben bajo su arma, Remy logro liberarse de su agarre y pateo la mano que tenia el arma haciendo que cayera al suelo lejos de él, mientras que después le pateo la entrepierna, causando que el hombre cayera retorciéndose de dolor. Remy con sus manos atadas se bajo la tela que le impedía hablar y dijo " ¡Allison! ¡Corre, vamos, tienes que salir de aquí!" Mientras tomaba de la mano a la shockeada doctora y la empujaba, logrando que esta saliera de su trance y se dispusiera a correr, pero pronto pudo notar como las manos de Trece se resbalaban de la suya y cuando se dio vuelta vio como Ben la había tomado de nuevo y la golpeaba con su puño en el estomago logrando que la chica cayera de rodillas al suelo tomándose su estomago en el dolor. "¡Trece!" La morena miro a su colega con lágrimas en los ojos rogando que siguiera corriendo y no se quedara, pero su deseo se esfumo al ver como Cameron corría hacia ella. Ben había aprovechado la oportunidad para agarrar su revolver otra vez y tomo a su joven victima por el cabello haciéndola gemir de dolor, diciendo "¡Ahora ustedes dos van a venir conmigo, y actuar como si fueran mis amigas para salir de aquí, y aquella que se revele morirá!". El hombre tomo a cada una con un brazo en un abrazo "amistoso" y salieron de la habitación. Por suerte para él a esas horas de la noche el hospital se encontraba realmente vacío y hablando como si nada de cosas triviales pasaron frente a los de seguridad que no sospecharon lo que pasaba. Al llegar al estacionamiento, otro hombre armado apareció y tomo a Allison. Remy asustada por lo que podían hacerle a la rubia pregunto "¿Que vas a hacerle a ella? ¡Suéltala ahora!" Ben se acerco y la abofeteo, "Tu no das ordenes aquí, y no te preocupes. Solo vamos a jugar un poco y tu vas a ser la primera en cuanto lleguemos". Luego de decir esto, los dos hombres ataron las extremidades de las mujeres, mientras las subían a la parte trasera de lo que parecía ser una camioneta. "No intenten gritar porque de nada les funcionara". Y pudieron sentir como la camioneta comenzaba a moverse... "Cameron" Dijo la mujer más joven al escuchar sollozos, su mirada se pozo en la de la mujer que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la camioneta notando su rostro enrojecido de haber llorado. Trece como pudo, puesto que se encontraba atada, se acerco a la rubia quien se apoyo en su hombro todavía llorando y pregunto "¿Que va a ser de nosotras Trece?" La morena la miro con preocupación, pero ocultando lo mejor que podía su miedo le contesto. "No lo sé Cameron... no lo sé". "Es Allison" Dijo la rubia después de unos minutos. Trece en cambio, con su mirada dio a entender que no entendía. "Puedes llamarme Allison" Se corrigió. Trece en lugar de contestar, la miró a los ojos y le sonrío, luego trato de acomodarse y su rostro se contorsiono con una mueca. "¿Qué hay de malo?" Pregunto Cameron con preocupación evidente en sus ojos. "Es mi estomago, pero no te preocupes... no puede ser tan grave." Respondió la morena en tono despreocupado, tratando de que Allison se olvidara del tema... De pronto el coche paró y Ben junto a su acompañante abrieron las puertas de la camioneta. Las niñas observaron asustadas como los dos hombres se disponían a apuntar sus armas hacia ella, por más que quisieran escapar no podían hacer nada en ese momento. Se acercaron amenazadoramente hacia las doctoras, sintieron un pinchazo en el cuello y de repente todo oscureció...

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, debido a la luz que le cegaba, detecto como su cabeza le dolía terriblemente y todo parecía dar vueltas a su alrededor... Totalmente desorientada se incorporo suavemente y pudo divisar que se encontraba en una habitación que estaba un poco descuidada, las paredes estaban sin pintar y el suelo era de piedra, parecía una especie de calabozo, pero... ¿Por qué diablos se encontraba en ese lugar? Rápidamente imágenes venían a su mente. Un loco las había capturado a ella y a Trece...

¡Trece! Se reprendió mentalmente de haberse olvidado de su compañera y la busco desesperadamente con su mirada. No se encontraba en ninguna parte. El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella y sin que pudiera hacer nada para impedirlo estallo en sollozos. No entendía porque diablos le pasaba eso a ella, su vida estaba bien, ahora que por fin todo marchaba a la perfección con Chase, la vida la tenía que castigar de esta forma.

La rubia estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que se sobresalto con el chirrido de la puerta abriéndose...

Inconciente en los brazos del más robusto de los hombres se encontraba la persona que tanto había estado buscando, el hombre se dirigió hacia el lado opuesto a ella y tiro a la morena con muy poca delicadeza, dejándola sentada apoyando su espalda en la pared. Cameron no pudo aguantar por mucho tiempo su rabia y les grito "¡Idiotas! ¿Qué miérda le hicieron a ella?".

"Cuidado como se dirige a nosotros señorita, su amiga ha sido castigada por su rebeldía. Yo creo que usted no querrá terminar como ella, o peor aún... morir" Dijo Ben sádicamente, apuntando el arma hacia ella y golpeándola en el estomago. Él solo la contemplo en el dolor y se marcho dejando atrás a Cameron retorciéndose de dolor...

La rubia no podía pensar con claridad, se encontraba realmente asustada y no sabía lo que les depararía el destino con esos hombres...

Se levanto lentamente del suelo, y pudo escuchar un leve gemido que provenía del otro lado de la habitación. Rápidamente se acerco a Trece que parecía haber despertado.

"¡Trece! ¿Como te sientes?" pregunto la doctora con preocupación.

"¿Allison?" cuestiono desorientada.

"Si soy yo Trece. ¿Que sucede? Dijo notando la expresión de dolor en la cara de su compañera.

"Me siento un poco mareada y mi espalda me esta matando" Afirmo la morena débilmente.

"Necesito revisarte, y que te acuestes boca abajo"

La joven asintió levemente e hizo lo que le pidió.

Cameron lentamente levanto su ropa para verificar su espalda, y lo que vio la dejo helada... Su espalda estaba llena de hematomas amarillos- verdosos, y muchos de ellos sangraban. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver lo que le habían hecho a su compañera. "Oh Trece... ¿Qué te han hecho?"

La morena simplemente murmuro: "Cincuenta latigazos..."

Cameron se seco rápidamente las lagrimas de su cara y se dirigió a un cuarto que había divisado... se trataba de un baño, no muy cuidado, pero encontró lo que necesitaba... tomo una toalla y la humedeció para luego regresar con la morena que se encontraba en la misma posición, puesto que debía dolerle mucho moverse. Se agacho junto a ella y comenzó a limpiar suavemente toda la sangre de sus heridas. La morena se sobresalto al sentir el tacto de la tela y no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor escapara de sus labios, sus heridas le dolían terriblemente.

Cameron al notar el dolor de la muchacha lo único que pudo hacer fue tratar de reconfortarla "Sh... se que duele, pero tenemos que limpiarlas. De alguna manera saldremos de aquí, pronto nos encontraran" Decía más para convencerse a si misma...

Trece asintió y pregunto "¿Tu como te encuentras Cameron?"

"Solo me duele un poco la cabeza y estoy mareada... pero debe ser porque nos drogaron."

"Gracias a Dios estas bien..." Dijo sonriendo aliviada.

"No tienes que preocuparte por mi." Dijo Cameron suavemente terminando con las heridas de Trece y bajando su blusa.

* * *

**Princeton Plainsboro**

Cuddy caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos del hospital buscando a cierto doctor... él estaba sentado en su oficina rebotando su pelota contra la pared distraídamente.

"House, tenemos que hablar de algo importante"

"Si hablamos de las horas de clínica... ya envíe a Taub a hacerlas, si eso implica un caso, lo lamento. La Trece no esta en condiciones de trabajar, y Foreman. Es Foreman"

"La Dra. Hadley desapareció de su habitación ayer por la noche junto con Cameron, las cámaras del pasillo filmaron su salida, ambas iban abrazadas a un hombre"

"¡Oh! Organizaron una fiesta y no me invitaron..."

"No lo creo House. Algo les paso, hoy Cameron no se ha presentado a trabajar..."

"Tal vez tengan resaca... ¿Ves? Ya me esta llamando para pedir que no la despida... Trece ¿Tarde en la noche eh?"

"La Dra. Hadley se encuentra imposibilitada para hablar junto a la Dra. Cameron. Si quiere recuperarlas va a tener que jugar mi juego Dr. House..."

"¿Qué diablos hiciste con ellas?"

"Por ahora se encuentran bien. Nos conectaremos a través de la Web para que puedan ver todo en vivo. Vas a pagar el haberme humillado y arrebatado todo... Nos vemos en una hora"

"¿Qué paso House?" Dijo Cuddy preocupadamente...

"Un loco vengativo las secuestro... En una hora se comunicara de nuevo, debemos avisarles a Taub, Chase y Foreman"

"Yo los llamare..." Dijo Cuddy, y salio rápidamente de la oficina.

* * *

Las niñas mientras tanto estaban tratando de descansar, ya que Cameron había revisado todo el lugar pero se encontraban en el medio de la nada como para poder escapar... Ella se había sentado apoyando la espalda contra la pared, dejando que Trece que estaba acostada sobre su costado, apoyara la cabeza en sus piernas. Tratando de que las heridas de la joven no duelan tanto, al parecer la morena se encontraba bastante cansada por lo que se quedo dormida en esa posición...

Cameron se dejo llevar y comenzó a acariciar suavemente el cabello de su colega, observo con detenimiento las facciones de ella, su piel suave, sus pestañas, sus labios finos y a la vez tan perfectos. Todo en ella era perfección, ella la encontraba bastante atractiva a ella. Inmediatamente se sonrojo al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos. Eso no podía ser, ella era recta y no podía estar pensando en cosas como esas mientras un loco maniático las tenia secuestradas de esa forma.

Rápidamente se sobresalto al sentir el ruido de la puerta abriéndose otra vez, al parecer Remy también lo había sentido puesto que se obligo a sentarse para ver lo que estaba pasando...

"Buenas tardes señoritas, vamos a tener un poco de entretenimiento ahora, pero antes necesito preparar unas cosas" Dijo Ben alegremente. Mientras el otro tipo que se hacia llamar George lo ayudaba a conectar una portátil con cámaras.

"Muy bien, ya estamos listos."

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que dices? ¡¿Un loco maniático secuestro a Allison?" Dijo Chase bastante enojado.

"Así es, la única explicación que nos dio fue que en unos momentos se conectaría con nosotros, pero no sabemos su nombre, ni su apellido para identificarlo, solo tenemos la cinta de video que ya le dimos a la policía" - Explico Cuddy

House iba a decir algo, cuando fue interrumpido por una voz que provenía de la portátil...

"¡Buenos días damas y caballeros! ¿Están listos para que empiece el juego?"

"¡MALDITO! ¿Donde mierda las tienes?" - Pregunto Chase perdiendo los estribos-

"Oh bueno, ellas están aquí conmigo en este momento" Dijo Ben enfocando a Cameron atada a una silla y a trece amordazada y siendo sujetada por George.

"¿Qué es lo que ganas con esto? - Pregunto House de pronto.

"¿No fui muy claro, verdad? Quiero destruirte a ti y todo lo que aprecias... Tú me hiciste miserable, por ti perdí el titulo en medicina, a mi familia y todo lo que tenía... Pero ahora yo voy a divertirme. La primera pista es que nos encontramos en una cabaña en el bosque, la próxima vez que nos conectemos te daré la otra pista tal vez..."

"¿Qué vas a hacerles?" - Pregunto Taub bastante preocupado... la idea de perder a otro amigo no le gustaba para nada.

"Pasaré a contarles, ahora es el turno de la Dra. Cameron, puesto que la Dra. Hadley ya fue castigada anteriormente por su rebeldía. Muéstrales George." Dijo Ben.

El hombre que sujetaba a Trece le dio la vuelta bruscamente haciendo que ella largara un suave gemido y le levanto la blusa dejando a la vista de todos las heridas que les habían ocasionado.

"¡Oh Dios! Eso es terrible" Dijo Cuddy con una expresión de horror, al igual que todos la llevaban.

"¡Maldito! Quieres vengarte de mi, ellas no te hicieron nada"

"Tampoco yo a ti House, ni mi familia. Muy bien, como decía anteriormente, le aplicare a la Dra. Cameron una dosis de Capsaicina y de Adenosina... Se que hace poco pudiste observar los efectos que causaron estas drogas en la Dra. Hadley, por eso no las recibirá, ella ya las experimento. Vamos a darle el placer a nuestra linda y rubia doctora."

Los ojos de Remy se abrieron sorpresivamente y trato con todas sus fuerzas de zafarse del agarre de George.

"Veo que esta muy inquieta doctora Hadley. Muy bien, entonces tendrá que inyectarle usted los medicamentos. Libérala George."

El hombre se dispuso a hacer lo que le dijeron y la acerco hacia donde se encontraba Ben.

"Yo no voy a hacer nada de lo que me digas enfermo" Dijo Trece y con una rapidez asombrosa se lanzo contra Ben, mientras le golpeo con todas sus fuerzas en la nariz haciéndolo sangrar y pateándole el estomago... Pero pronto fue detenida por George, quien le golpeo fuertemente en su espalda ya adolorida, causando que perdiera la estabilidad y cayera al suelo. George la levanto del suelo, mientras que Ben se acerco a ella con su revolver... "Haz lo que te digo, o..."

"Prefiero morir antes que lastimarla" - Dijo Trece amenazadoramente. A lo que Ben solo respondió. "Entonces ¿Estas dispuesta a sacrificar su vida también?" - mientras apuntaba el revolver a la cabeza de Allison, quien en su mirada reflejaba un miedo indescriptible y de sus ojos lagrimas se asomaban.

"¿Y bien?" Dijo Ben poniendo en sus manos una jeringa.

Remy se acerco a Allison y le inyecto la droga. No paso mucho tiempo más ya que Allison se retorcía sobre la silla gritando y gimiendo de dolor.

Después de que el dolor desapareciera un poco, Ben desato a Allison y la puso de pie, mientras le entregaba otra jeringa a la joven... Allison al ver la expresión de miedo en su compañera, asintió con la cabeza para que procediera.

La morena le inyecto por segunda vez otra de las dosis diciendo "Lo siento Allison", mientras atajaba el cuerpo de la rubia que había caído como un peso muerto sobre ella...

"Ahora su pulso debe ser menor de 50, así que todo esta en manos de su compañera para estabilizarla" Dijo Ben.

"¡Idiota! Déjalas en paz, ellas no te hicieron nada a ti."

"Deberás moverte rápido sino quieres perderlas" Y con esas palabras la pantalla se puso en negro...

"Tenemos que encontrarlo" Dijo Foreman de repente. "Voy a ver a la policía para ver en que nos pueden ayudar"

"¿Qué podemos hacer House?" Dijo Cuddy.

"Ojala lo supiera Cuddy..."


	6. Chapter 6

Trece había apoyado a Allison en el suelo, puesto que la droga la había convertido en un peso muerto. Su rostro se encontraba sumamente pálido, se le habían formado ojeras revelando su cansancio, su cuerpo se sentía pesado como el plomo y no podía moverse con facilidad.

Ben, luego de terminar la comunicación con House y los demás, miró a las muchachas de reojo.

-"Volveré en dos horas"

Fue lo último que las niñas pudieron oír después de que Ben y George dejaran la habitación.

- "Allison... Necesito que te sientes y luego pases uno de tus brazos sobre mis hombros. Yo te ayudare a levantarte."

La rubia no respondió, pero trato con todas sus fuerzas y con ayuda de Remy levantarse. Después de unos minutos ambas estaban de pié. Remy se sitúo a su lado y con una mano sujetaba el brazo de la muchacha, mientras que con su otro brazo la sujetaba de la cintura.

-"Muy bien. Se que esto es muy difícil, pero necesito que camines un poco. Debemos acelerar tu ritmo cardiaco"

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo la rubia camino unos minutos en la habitación. Luego Remy cuidadosamente la sentó en el suelo y apoyo el cuerpo de la doctora en la pared. A continuación se dirigió al baño, encontró un vaso sorprendentemente limpio y abrió la canilla. El vaso no llego a llenarse, al parecer habían cortado el agua o algo por el estilo. Con lo poco que pudo recoger se fue hacia donde se encontraba Allison.

- "Toma, debes tener algo de sed" Dijo poniendo el vaso en la mano de la rubia.

- "Gracias Trece" murmuro débilmente Cameron.

- "¿Te sientes mejor?"

- "Después de caminar me siento un poco mejor... pero me siento débil todavía."

- "Solo tienes que descansar. En un rato te sentirás un poco mejor. Mira el lado positivo, por lo menos tus riñones no están fallando." Bromeo Trece tratando de calmar el estado en el que se encontraban. Allison correspondió con una sonrisa y luego preguntó.

-"Tu sufriste todo esto. Por eso te sobresaltaste cuando menciono lo que me haría... Gracias por tratar de defenderme"

- Para eso son los amigos ¿No?

- ¿Así que ahora si lo somos?

- "Supongo que en estas circunstancias, si" Dijo Trece riendo ligeramente al igual que Allison.

- "¿Como esta tu espalda?"

- Esta bien, no te preocupes." Respondió la morena sonriendo.

* * *

House se encontraba en su oficina pensando, mientras jugaba rebotando la pelota en su bastón. No entendía quien podría ser ese maniático, y porqué había decidido vengarse de él. Seguro tendría que ser alguien de la universidad, debido a que no le habían dado su titulo en medicina, pero él había molestado y humillado a todos sus compañeros, mostrando que era el mejor para recibir el titulo. No recordaba haber dañado a la familia de nadie, y mucho menos sabotear otro examen...

Su trance no duro mucho tiempo más debido a que Lisa Cuddy había entrado en su oficina captando su atención.

-"Foreman llamo, dijo que la policía había identificado al secuestrador. Su nombre es Ben Johnson y vive en Nueva Jersey solo. La policía ya ha investigado en su apartamento, pero no hay señales de que haya vuelto por allí"

-"Así que Ben Johnson... Lo recuerdo, ese chico estaba obsesionado con sobrepasarme y le patee el culo en todas las asignaturas... ¿Me culpa por haber hecho eso?"

- No lo sé House, pero ¡tenemos que actuar rápido!"

Su conversación fue interrumpida por la pantalla del portátil encendido mostrando a él hombre del que hablaban.

"¡Buenas tardes señores! ¿Tu equipo ya te abandono? Y todavía les falta ver lo mejor"

- Eres un enfermo. Dijo Cuddy

- No, solo estoy enojado. Respondió con calma Ben.

- House, ¿hay algunas noticias? Resonó la voz de Chase que venia con Taub a su lado.

- Veo que ya estamos todos. ¿Quieren saber que les tengo preparado ahora? Pregunto Ben sádicamente.

- Idiota Dijo Taub completamente enojado.

- Bien, les mostrare a sus amigas mientras explico.

La cámara las había enfocado y se podía observar la misma escena que vieron anteriormente... Cameron estaba amarrada a una silla y Trece estaba de pie y atada de manos y piernas, siendo sujetada por George... Lo único que cambiaba la vista era que una bañera se encontraba en el lugar.

- Como podrán ver hay una bañera en medio de la habitación. Esa bañera esta repleta de agua con hielo y es el turno de la Dra. Hadley para jugar... Ella tendrá que aguantar unos veinte minutos sumergida ahí dentro.

- Es muy peligroso que Trece este tanto tiempo en esa bañera, podría contraer una neumonía. Y ¿Que vas a hacer con Allison? Pregunto Chase temblando de ira.

- Todo depende de que tan fuerte sea para resistirlo. Pero no te preocupes por tu amada por ahora. Solo la ate por precaución. ¡George! ¡Hazlo!

El hombre cargo en sus brazos a Remy mientras esta trataba de zafarse y lo maldecía una y otra vez. De nada sirvió su lucha puesto que de inmediato sintió el agua helada cubriendo su cuerpo y los trozos de hielo se pegaban a su piel haciéndola tiritar inmediatamente.

El contacto con el frío era muy difícil de aguantar, ella trataba de moverse convenciéndose de que el frío se fuera un poco, pero nada parecía funcionar.

House se levanto de su silla diciendo.

- Quieres vengarte de mí, adelante. Pero déjalas en paz a ellas. Yo me entregaré.

- No me hagas reír, ¿De verdad crees que voy a creerte? Te conozco House.

Mientras tanto Allison lo único que podía hacer era ver con impotencia como su amiga era torturada sin piedad, ella quería desatarse y sacarla de esa tina. No soportaba verla tan frágil, su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente, sus labios estaban morados y su rostro se había vuelto más pálido de lo normal.

Lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas, se sentía tan impotente en ese momento.

Trece ya se había perdido del dialogo que mantenían House y Ben, lo único que lograba escuchar era el chasquido incontrolable de sus dientes, ya estaba comenzando a marearse y su respiración se estaba dificultando.

George se acerco de donde estaba y posiciono su mano en la cabeza de Trece, para luego obligarla a sumergirse dentro del agua.

Allison que se dio cuenta de esto hablo...

-¿Que mierda estas haciendo? Vas a matarla. - Mientras trataba de liberarse inútilmente de sus cuerdas.

Remy, ya no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo la respiración. Ella ya había notado el dolor un sus pulmones, lo que daba a conocer que tendría un ataque de asma. Su inhalador no sabía donde estaba. Esta vez si que moriría, ya no podía soportar la sensación del hielo quemando su piel y contener la respiración era casi imposible...

Cuando pensó que todo había terminado George la saco a la superficie, y ella desencadeno en un ataque de tos tratando por todos los medios de recuperar el oxigeno.

George la levanto de la tina y la recostó en el suelo dejando un par de toallas y ropa a su lado. Le hizo una seña a Ben que seguían discutiendo con House.

"Nuestra discusión ha sido tan interesante que olvide los 20 minutos que pasaron"

"Maldito imbecil" Dijo Chase apretando sus puños con fuerza.

"No se preocupen, más tarde les daré tiempo para hablar con las niñas. Deberán moverse rápido sino quieren perderlas al igual que al Dr. Kutner"

Fue lo último que se escucho en la sala de diagnósticos. Mientras todos atónitos se quedaron viendo la pantalla.

* * *

Ben y George se retiraron de la habitación luego de desatar a Allison, quien se había precipitado rápidamente hacia donde yacía en el suelo su amiga. La joven seguía tiritando del frío y no se había movido desde que la habían sacado de allí. Cameron ayudo a Trece a sentarse quien temblaba sin control, tomo las toallas y se acerco a la morena...

"Tienes que sacarte esa ropa, o te sentirás peor..."

"Él mato a Kutner" Murmuro Remy débilmente, las lagrimas se asomaban dispuestas a caer en cualquier momento.

Allison quien también había escuchado, lo único que pudo responder fue un "lo sé"

La rubia comenzó a despojar despacio de su ropa a Remy quien se encontraba ausente. Lo único que podía oírse en la habitación era el ruido de los silbidos que emitía Remy, debido a que su respiración se hacia cada vez más dificultosa.

Una vez que Allison había terminado de quitarle la ropa, tomo las toallas y comenzó a secarla, su piel se sentía muy fría todavía y ella seguía sin parar de temblar. Suavemente poso su mano en el hombro de la joven y le llamo la atención.

"Cariño, tienes que cambiarte. No es bueno que te quedes así" - Dijo dándole la ropa. "¿Sabes donde esta tu inhalador?"

La morena negó con la cabeza.

- "¿Recuerdas haberlo traído contigo?"

Remy asintió levemente, mientras se levantaba suavemente del suelo dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño donde procedió a cambiarse, mientras Cameron revisaba todo el lugar, tratando de encontrarlo.

Pasaron varios minutos y la morena no salía del baño. La rubia se acerco a la puerta y golpeo.

- "Trece. ¿Esta todo bien ahí?"

- "Allison... ven por favor" - Escucho que respondió entrecortadamente la morena.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la habitación rápidamente y encontró a Remy recargada contra la pared respirando pesadamente, sus silbidos eran cada vez mayores, debido al esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por respirar. Ella se acerco inmediatamente y la tomo, haciéndola caminar hacia la habitación en la que estaban anteriormente.

"Muy bien Trece, solo cálmate y respira." - Dijo dejando a la morena sentada, y rápidamente corrió hacia la puerta de entrada golpeándola con todas sus fuerzas y gritando.

-"¡AYUDA! ¡POR FAVOR! NECESITO AYUDA."

Rápidamente se abrió la puerta revelando a un furioso Ben que entraba en la habitación con su arma.

- ¡¿Por que gritas perra?

- Es Remy, tiene un ataque de asma. Necesito un inhalador por favor.

Ben se puso frente a ella y la miro como la morena se agarraba el pecho con una mano frenéticamente, mientras que con todas sus fuerzas trataba de hacer lo posible para que el aire entrara a sus pulmones.

- Oh veo que se siente mal Dra. Hadley... ¿Se te perdió esto?

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron sorpresivamente. Ben en sus manos tenía el inhalador que estaba buscando.

- Por favor, ella lo necesita. Todavía nos necesita vivas ¿Verdad? - Suplico Allison derramando sus lágrimas.

Remy mientras tanto ya no soportaba más la ausencia de oxigeno en su cuerpo, su visión se estaba tornando oscura y supuso que moriría en cualquier momento...

- Creo que tienes un buen punto. Todavía las necesito vivas. Toma. - Dijo Ben entregándole el inhalador a Allison. Ella rápidamente se puso de rodillas, y puso la boca de plástico dentro de su boca, presionando el botón.

- Vamos respira Trece, por favor. - Suplicaba entre sollozos.

A continuación Trece pudo sentir como la medicina llenaba sus vías respiratorias, dejando al aire entrar en sus pulmones, y desencadeno en un ataque de tos.

-"Sh... Eso es. Respira" Decía Cameron mientras acariciaba su espalda en un intento de que la tos se vaya. "¿Necesitas más?"

Remy negó con la cabeza, mientras cubría su rostro con su manos y volvía a toser.

-"Todo esta bien ahora, tranquila"

Luego de un rato largo la tos de Remy se había calmado y respirar le estaba costando menos. Pero ella no podía sacarse de la cabeza que el mismo idiota que la había mantenido con vida, fue el que mato a su mejor amigo. Si hubiera tenido las energías suficientes se habría lanzado contra él.

¿Por qué había tenido que matarlo? Él no le había hecho nada a nadie. Ese maldito se había llevado a su mejor amigo y ahora quería acabar con su vida y la de Allison. Sin poder aguantar más escondió su rostro en sus manos y rompió a llorar desconsoladamente, olvidando la coraza que había creado para que nadie se acercara. En ese momento ya no le importaba nada, se sentía totalmente rota.

Allison al notar el estado de su compañera, no lo dudo y la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo. Remy lo único que podía hacer era llorar desconsoladamente, y aferrarse a lo único por lo que tenia que sobrevivir. Allison Cameron.

-"Sé que esto es muy difícil, pero estoy aquí para ti. Estamos juntas en esto Trece"

- "Lo sé... muchas gracias Allison."

- "Para eso son los amigos... Así que ahora que ya lo somos... ¿Puedo llamarte Remy?"

- "Por supuesto... y siento haberte alejado de mi tantas veces."

- "Entiendo por que lo haces... Ahora recuéstate y descansa. Lo necesitas"

-" Si mami" Bromeo sonriendo ligeramente.

Allison también sonrío y se distrajo acariciando el cabello de Remy suavemente hasta que esta quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

Mientras tanto todos se habían quedado en estado de shock al recibir la noticia de Kutner. Taub que había estado escuchando todo salio de la habitación de inmediato dejando a House, Chase y Cuddy en la oficina. Era muy entendible lo mucho que debería estar sufriendo el doctor, después de perder a un amigo, y después del secuestro de dos de sus colegas.

Los que quedaron en la oficina se mantuvieron en silencio. Pero no paso mucho tiempo ya que rápidamente llego Foreman.

-"Tengo noticias. Al parecer alguien ha entrado en el apartamento de Remy hace poco, se llevaron algunas de sus ropas solamente y dejaron esta nota para ti House"

House tomo el papel y lo que vio grabado decía: "Tengo la libertad de andar por donde quiero, ya conoces mi rostro y sabes donde viví antes, es una pena que no nos encuentres para llevarte a tus queridas doctoras. El tiempo se acaba House"

Él arrugo ese papel y lo tiro a la basura. Luego recordó que el vivía con sus padres en las afueras de New Jersey, y que la casa era alejada de la cuidad. Tendría que avisar a la policía que investigaran antes de que se mudara de domicilio la dirección de donde podía tenerlas e inmediatamente les dijo a Cuddy se comunicara con la policía, la cual, acepto rápidamente y salio de la habitación.

- ¿Se han contactado nuevamente con ustedes? Pregunto Foreman preocupado.

- Si... Torturo a la Trece. La metió en una tina con agua y hielo obligándola a permanecer unos 20 minutos. Seguramente haya desencadenado en un ataque de asma luego de que se cortara la comunicación. Ella parecía tener dificultades para respirar...

- ¡Maldición! ¿Crees que estén en el lugar donde sugeriste?

- Espero que así lo sea Foreman...

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias! a todos aquellos que me dieron reviews y me brindaron ánimos para continuar esta historia. De verdad, no podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes: GinebraRemyHadley, ****anna, krisytom, Petit Sidle y SulietGirl. **

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Cualquier critica o sugerencia háganmela saber por favor. Un abrazo.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimers: House MD no me pertenece por más que quisiera. :)

Habían pasado varias horas desde el incidente con Remy y por fortuna Ben no había regresado a la habitación. Allison al igual que Remy se había quedado profundamente dormida, pero debido a unos cercanos gemidos despertó. Su vista se poso hacia sus piernas que estaban extendidas y pudo ver el rostro de la morena contraído en una mueca, murmuraba palabras que no lograba entender y parecía bastante débil para moverse demasiado.

Allison llevo su mano a la frente de la joven y la retiro rápidamente horrorizada, "esta ardiendo" pensó. Suavemente y con cuidado pudo salir debajo de la morena y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, puesto que la bañera había sido quitada de allí. Cuando llego se paró frente al lavabo y abrió la canilla. Pero nada salio de ahí, seguramente ellos habrían cortado el agua apropósito. Resignada ella volvió a la habitación, volvió a tomar su posición anterior para darle más comodidad a la muchacha. Remy no paraba de agitarse en su sueño y de murmurar. Ella lo único que podía hacer era acariciar el cabello de la chica tratando de reconfortarla un poco, se saco su chaqueta para tapar con ella a la morena y así lograr que la joven dejara de temblar. Luego de lo que pareció media hora la rubia escucho un suave gemido...

- ¿Allison?

La doctora mayor se sobresalto, no esperaba que Remy fuera a despertar en un largo tiempo, pero volvió su atención hacia ella.

- ¿Si, Remy?

- Tengo calor... y frío. - Dijo la joven totalmente desorientada. No cabía en su mente esa contradicción que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo.

- Sh... Lo sé. Tienes una fiebre muy alta. - Le respondió Allison tomándole la mano.

- ¿Fiebre? ¿Donde estamos? ¿Tu vives aquí Cameron? - Volvió a preguntar la muchacha.

Allison volvió a poner su mano en la frente y noto que la temperatura había aumentado. La niña estaba delirando y no aguantaría mucho más la consciencia estando tan deshidratada...

- No Remy, ¿Recuerdas lo que paso...? Nos secuestraron... - Dijo Allison suavemente tratando de que la mente de Remy reaccionara.

- ¿No serás tu la que tiene fiebre? Seguramente tú me secuestraste en tu casa. - Dijo la morena riendo tontamente.

- ¿Que no lo entiendes Remy? ¿Esto te parece una casa? ¡Un loco nos ha estado torturando y ni siquiera sabemos si saldremos de aquí con vida, el mato a uno de nuestros colegas! - Dijo Cameron perdiendo los estribos.

En el rostro de Remy se pudo ver reflejado el pánico. Ella se levanto rápidamente del suelo ignorando los fuertes mareos que su cuerpo experimentaba y corrió como pudo hacia la puerta golpeándola fuertemente con los puños, mientras gritaba por ayuda.

Allison se acerco para calmarla, pero fue demasiado tarde debido a que el cuerpo de la morena cayo inerte en el suelo. La rubia asustada corrió hacia el cuerpo de la chica y le tomo el pulso... solo se había desmayado. Al mismo tiempo fue sobresaltada por la puerta que se habría violentamente.

- ¿Por qué gritan tanto? - Dijo Ben terriblemente molesto.

- ¡Ella esta delirante a causa de tu juego de mierda! Necesitamos agua o puede morir deshidratada.

- ¡Cuidado con lo que dices! - Dijo Ben acercándose amenazadoramente.

- ¡No te tengo miedo! - Dijo Allison desafiándolo

- Eso esta por verse - dijo apuntándola con el revolver y acercándose a las dos doctoras. Él posiciono el revolver justo en la sien de Allison la cual quedo petrificada por el miedo. Entonces Ben tomo la oportunidad y golpeo a Allison en el rostro haciendo sangrar sus labios, y luego pateo el cuerpo de la chica que se quejo débilmente.

- Eso es por golpearme anteriormente - Pronuncio al cuerpo que yacía en el suelo. - George te traerá una botella con agua, todavía la necesito para jugar. - Dijo con una sádica sonrisa y luego se marcho dejándolas solas.

Allison se limpio con su manga la herida en sus labios y observo a la morena que estaba a su lado, su frente estaba cubierta de una fina capa de sudor, su respiración era más dificultosa, pero ella estaba consciente. Seguramente había recuperado la consciencia al recibir el golpe de Ben.

No podía soportarlo más, su amiga se encontraba en mal estado, se encontraba sumamente pálida y sus ojos estaban medianamente abiertos. Con toda seguridad podía afirmar que estaba haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por permanecer consciente.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido de la puerta, y pudo ver como tiraban desde afuera unas botellas de agua junto con un trapo. Rápidamente los tomó y se acerco a su amiga.

-¿Remy? ¿Puedes oírme?

La morena asintió demasiado cansada para responder.

- ¿Crees que puedas ponerte de pie?

Otra vez la morena se limito a asentir y obligo a su cansado cuerpo a levantarse, parecía imposible con los mareos y la nauseas que estaba experimentando. Allison al darse cuenta de esto la tomo de la cintura y la ayudo a sentarse contra la pared, en esa posición tal vez los mareos se calmarían.

- ¿Así esta mejor? - Pregunto al notar el aspecto débil y cansado de su amiga.

- Si... Gracias. - Fue lo único que pudieron salir de sus labios.

- Eso es... Toma el agua, necesitas hidratarte... - Exclamo dándole una de las botellas.

La chica la tomó lentamente, y la bebió casi toda. Mientras que, Allison, humedecía el trapo con el agua y lo colocaba en la frente de la morena. El agua no estaba lo suficientemente fría, pero por lo menos debía ayudar a bajar un poco la fiebre.

Remy, se apoyo cansada contra la pared. Allison la observo unos minutos y se acerco a ella con la botella de agua en mano.

- Si quieres puedes apoyarte en mí para estar más cómoda...

- No, estoy bien. Pero gracias. - Dijo Trece bastante rápido. No le gustaba parecer tan vulnerable. Aunque en ese momento se sintiera como el infierno.

- Esta bien Trece...

La morena había sido sorprendida siendo llamada otra vez por su apodo y pensó que la rubia se había molestado. Y cuando iba a tratar de arreglar las cosas fueron sorprendidas otra vez, por Ben y George. Quienes se acercaron rápidamente a las muchachas. George que era el más fuerte, tomó a Allison. Mientras que Ben tomaba a Remy, ya que esta todavía se encontraba muy débil como para resistirse demasiado. Ellas fueron atadas otra vez, y les taparon los ojos. Allison luchaba por liberarse del agarre de George, pero era muy fuerte para ella y más cuando se encontraba atada. Mientras que Remy también, luchaba en un vano intento por liberarse.

- Muy bien quédense quietas, y no hablen porque les ira muy mal. - Dijo Ben bastante tranquilo. Ambos tomaron a las muchachas y las cargaron llevándoselas fuera de la habitación.

Allison estaba tratando por todos los medios de encontrar alguna forma de saber a donde las llevaban, o de escapar pero parecía imposible. Escucho el chirrido de la puerta y de inmediato sintió la brisa que daba la señal de que habían salido del edificio. Sin pensarlo dos veces ella comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda. Remy lo único que podía hacer era escuchar los gritos de su amiga, y rogaba porque alguien las escuchara.

- ¡George! Cállala de una vez. No queremos que nos descubran por su culpa.

George saco un taser, con la mano que no utilizaba y le dio un choque eléctrico a la rubia, quien de inmediato grito de dolor y cayó inconsciente al instante. Remy que había escuchado a su amiga comenzó a retorcerse en las cuerdas tanto como sus fuerzas le permitían, y grito.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Qué le hicieron a Allison? - Pregunto totalmente preocupada la muchacha.

- ¡Silencio! Solo fue un choque eléctrico para callarla. - Explico Ben cordialmente.

Lo siguiente que pudo sentir Remy, fue como era arrojada y su cuerpo choco con el metal ahogando un gemido de dolor. Allison fue arrojada de la misma forma, solo que ella estaba inconsciente. Ellos comenzaron a moverse, y se dio cuenta que se estaban trasladando en un vehiculo a quien sabe donde. La morena se arrastro hacia lo que parecía ser el cuerpo de la rubia, y con sus manos atadas busco el cuello de la joven para tomarle el pulso. Se sintió aliviada cuando sintió los latidos sordos de su corazón. Suspiro y trato de descansar un poco. Ya que sus ojos se cerraban por si mismos, y luego de unos minutos se quedo profundamente dormida.

N/A: ¡Por favor! Si quieren que continúe denme un review que es el alimento de los escritores. Jaja


	8. Decepción

Disclaimer: House MD no me pertenece.

House, Chase, Foreman y Taub. Habían subido a un coche y se dirigieron al lugar donde House tenía la corazonada de que se encontraban las mujeres...

La casa se encontraba apartada de la cuidad, estaba ubicada en el centro de la nada, parecía ser un bosque... Cuando llegaron rápidamente bajaron del coche y entraron. Todos habían tomado la precaución de llevar armas consigo, no hubo tiempo para pensarlo, simplemente se dirigieron lo más rápido posible dentro de la casa y se separaron.

Foreman y Taub inspeccionaron una parte de la casa, mientras que House y Chase se dirigieron a lo que parecía ser la habitación más alejada de las demás. Abrieron rápidamente la puerta y apuntaron sus armas.

Se encontraron con la habitación completamente vacía, había jeringas tiradas en el piso. Al parecer desde la tortura de Cameron, o tal vez las habían estado drogando. House estaba inspeccionando detalladamente el lugar. Mientras que Chase se dirigía a lo que parecía ser el cuarto de baño. Él entro en el lentamente y se puso a buscar alguna pista... Y encontró algo, que hizo que su estomago se hiciera un nudo en la preocupación...

House por su parte, había encontrado una nota entre una de las bisagras de la puerta. Al parecer este tipo si sabia como sacarlo de sus casillas... El papel decía: "Demasiado tarde querido House... ¿Me pregunto si serás capaz de encontrarlas antes de que mueran?" Él apretó los puños con fuerza por rabia y frustración, aboyando el papel que había encontrado, hasta que Chase le llamo la atención.

- House... Encontré esto. - Dijo Chase débilmente, se podía oír el tono de tristeza y preocupación en su voz.

- El inhalador de Trece... - Lo tomo de las manos de Chase y lo apretó rogando que no saliera nada de allí, si no salía nada, podría ser que lo hayan dejado porque se había gastado. Pero si salía la medicina, eso preocuparía mucho más a House. Eso podría interpretarse como que estaba dispuesta a dejarla morir, y ya no le importaba demasiado mantenerla con vida...

El apretó el inhalador y la medicina salia de él... Su preocupación ahora era cada vez mayor...

Chase al darse cuenta de la mirada de su jefe, entendió por completo lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Crees que va a dejarlas morir?

- No lo sé...

Foreman y Taub llegaron a donde ellos se encontraban y dijeron al unísono.

- No encontramos nada.

- Ya lo sabemos... se nos adelanto - Dijo House mostrando la nota a los tres doctores. - Tenemos que volver al hospital, seguro tratara de comunicarse de nuevo.

En ese momento se escucho un ruido sordo que dio contra el piso. Los tres hombres giraron las miradas y pudieron ver al joven medico de rodillas en el suelo, una lagrima surcaba su mejilla y sus nudillos estaban blancos de la fuerza que hacia en cerrar sus puños.

Foreman se acerco a él, apoyo una mano en su hombro y le dijo.

- Vamos a encontrarlas Chase. Tienes que ser fuerte.

- ¿Como estas tan seguro de eso? ¡Si algo le pasara a Allison yo jamás me lo perdonaría! - gritaba con furia.

- ¿Crees que no se como te sientes? Llorando aquí como un niño no vamos a solucionar nada. Por si lo olvidabas también esta Remy con ellos...

- Foreman tiene razón - Dijo Taub tratando de reconfortar al rubio.

Chase tomo una respiración profunda y se incorporo.

- Tienen razón. Tenemos que encontrarlas cuanto antes...

- Muy bien, volvamos - Dijo House siendo el primero en salir de lugar con una mirada culpable...

Allison abrió los ojos lentamente y se movió para sentarse, y fue en ese momento que descubrió lo mucho que su cabeza le dolía, al igual que su cuerpo, lo que le hacia incomodo moverse...

¿Donde demonios se encontraba ahora? La habitación no era la misma, esta era con paredes blancas. Tenía una pequeña ventana arriba, y estaba sucia debido a la humedad del lugar. Ella rápidamente se reprendió por haberse olvidado de algo, mientras se movía desesperadamente en busca de su amiga...

- Sh... No te preocupes. Estoy aquí. - Le dijo una voz familiar suavemente.

Ella giro su cabeza y Trece estaba apoyada contra la pared, igual de pálida que la última vez. ¿Como era posible no haberse percatado que estaba a su lado?

- Yo... No sentí que estabas a mi lado... - Dijo ella ruborizándose por la vergüenza y la culpa.

- Esta bien. Estabas muy concentrada... No quise molestarte. - Dijo Remy

Allison la miro preocupada, en su rostro había unas enormes bolsas bajo los ojos, lo que indicaba que no había dormido lo suficiente, y estaba sudando... Su vista se pozo a un hecho en particular... La mano de Remy estaba temblando.

Ella al notar que Allison se había dado cuenta hablo.

- ¿Estas bien Allison? Cuando nos llevaban pude escuchar un grito que provino de ti. Y creo que luego perdiste la conciencia. - Hablo tratando de que cambiar de tema y que Allison se olvidara de eso.

- Ellos me electrocutaron con un taser. - Dijo haciendo una mueca al moverse... -Y mi cabeza me esta matando - Volvió a decir ella con sinceridad.

- Las botellas de agua todavía las tenemos. - Dijo ella haciendo todo lo posible por ponerse de pié y tomar dos de ellas que estaban cerca de la puerta. Ella se acerco de nuevo a Allison tambaleándose, y cuidadosamente tiro un poco de agua en la cabeza de la rubia y luego le dio de beber... - "No sé, si será de mucho alivio el agua, pero es de lo único que dispongo hasta ahora" - Dijo ella derrotada.

- No te preocupes... Gracias Remy. - Dijo Cameron ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable a su compañera.

Remy le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a apoyarse contra la pared cerrando los ojos...

- Tu mano estaba temblando...

Remy rápidamente le corto.

- Si... Es lo que te imaginas que es. Pero por favor, no quiero hablar de eso ahora. - Dijo la morocha débilmente.

- Esta bien... Lo siento. - Dijo Allison sintiéndose un poco mal por la muchacha. Ellas estaban viviendo un infierno en este momento y se tenían solamente a ellas mismas. Remy había tenido que pasar por cosas horribles en su vida, por lo que decían los rumores... Siempre fue un misterio, se mostró decidida, fuerte y arrogante al principio. House y ella eran tan parecidos... Dos personas a las que la vida les había puesto un gran peso encima, el convivir con el dolor, con el miedo. Remy tenía pocos años de vida y quien sabe si tenía que pasarlos aquí...

No se había dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvo divagando, lo que supo fue que una mano se acerco tímidamente a su mejilla para limpiar las lagrimas que había estado derramando inconscientemente.

-¿Por qué lloras? Si es por mi actitud. Yo lo siento... yo no quería... - Dijo Remy con culpabilidad.

- No. Tú no tienes la culpa Remy. Solo estaba pensando en la pesadilla que estamos viviendo. Yo realmente tengo miedo. - Había mentido un poco ella, abrazando a sus rodillas y apoyando su barbilla en ellas.

Trece se acerco suavemente y paso su brazo frotándole la espalda y haciendo círculos en sus omóplatos.

- Yo también tengo miedo... siempre lo he tenido. - Dijo ella sorprendiéndose de su propia sinceridad.

- Tal vez si yo no te hubiera dejado sola en tu habitación esto no habría pasado. Hubiera podido llamar a seguridad a tiempo...

- No digas tonterías. No fue culpa de nadie esto. Podrían haber pasado muchas cosas. Podría ser que no te olvidaras las llaves de tu coche en mi habitación y me hubieran llevado a mi sola. Pero ya estamos aquí, y tenemos que mantenernos juntas. Yo no dejare que te hagan daño. - Decía Remy a la vez que le acariciaba el cabello.

- No quiero que te hagan más daño. Ya has sufrido demasiado... - Dijo Allison tristemente.

- No nos preocupemos por eso ahora... Vamos a tratar de descansar. - Le dijo acomodándola en su regazo. Allison cerró los ojos suavemente y rodeo con una de sus manos la cintura de Remy en un abrazo. El contacto entre ellas era lo único que las hacia sentir un poco más seguras...

Mientras tanto Remy no podía dormir. Se encontraba demasiado preocupada. Su inhalador lo habían dejado en el lugar anterior y no sabia cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta que otro ataque de asma se presentara en el estado en el que se encontraba. Luego, estaba Allison. La rubia había hecho muchísimo por ella, y no merecía estar pasando por todo esto. Esa noche Remy tomo la decisión de proteger a Allison de todo lo que pudiera... Cameron viviría muchos años más si lograban sobrevivir. En cambio para Trece ya nada tenia sentido, se sentía acabada… con la diferencia de que ella misma iba a firmar su propia sentencia de muerte esta vez...


	9. Chapter 9

Después de horas Ben y George ingresaron en la habitación de las mujeres que permanecían dormidas. Al parecer ninguna de ellas se había dado cuenta de la presencia de los dos hombres. Lentamente George se posiciono frente a Allison y le inyecto alguna clase de droga en su cuello, mientras la tomaba en brazos y la sacaba de encima de Trece.

Allison al sentir dos brazos que la tomaban abrió los ojos rápidamente, y pudo notar que se encontraba arriba en el hombro de George. Ella se dio cuenta de una pequeña molestia que sentía en su cuello y quiso gritar para alertar a Remy, y que la ayudara a escapar de las manos del hombre, pero nada salio de su boca. George se dispuso a salir por la puerta mientras ella seguía intentando en vano gritar. Sintió pánico al notar que nada salia, y cada vez que trataba se atragantaba con su propia saliva. Ella siguió intentando y se detuvo al darse cuenta de su incapacidad para respirar, debido a que no podía tragar bien la saliva.

George se detuvo en una puerta y entraron. La habitación parecía estar mucho más limpia que la anterior, ésta tenia una cama y había otra puerta que parecía ser el baño. George ingreso en la habitación y la dejo sentada en la cama. Ben entro después de unos minutos y miró a Allison sonriendo.

- Hemos paralizado tus cuerdas vocales temporalmente.

Allison lo miro con furia, ella seguía tratando de hablar, quería saber que iban a hacer con ella, por qué la habían separado de Remy, que iba a pasar con ella. Pero nada salia.

- Muy bien George, esta es la primer parte de la fase final de nuestro plan. - Dijo dando una risa sádica y cerrando la puerta tras ellos dejando a Allison a su merced.

* * *

Los ojos de Remy se abrieron lentamente, su visión era un poco borrosa y no parecía haber mejorado. Ella estaba experimentando una clase de escalofríos y se sentía bastante débil. Sus ojos vagaron por la habitación en busca de su amiga y se preocupo al darse cuenta que se encontraba sola. Se levanto rápidamente, arrepintiéndose de sus movimientos bruscos, puesto que una oleada de mareos le nublo los sentidos, se aferro a la pared hasta estabilizarse y se fue caminando torpemente al cuarto de baño rogando que Allison se encontrara dentro. La desesperación se vio reflejada en su rostro al no encontrarla. Seguramente se la habían llevado pensó. Rápidamente se acerco a la puerta y comenzó a golpear y gritar fuertemente.

Luego de unos minutos Ben entro por la puerta lentamente sonriendo.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Allison? ¡¿Donde esta? - Pregunto Remy abalanzándose sobre Ben y tomándolo por el cuello.

Ben de inmediato reacciono y le golpeo fuertemente con su puño el estomago, lo que provoco que Remy cayera de rodillas al suelo en el dolor. Ben miro hacia abajo sonriendo y dijo:

- Lamento informarte que no vas a verla nunca más. Ahora que no tienes a nadie aquí, lo mejor sera que no te resistas. Si te portas bien, puedo matarte rápidamente y ahorrarte el sufrimiento.

- ¿Qué no voy a verla nunca más? ¿A que te refieres? - Cuestiono Remy asustada - No te creas que dejaré que me mates.

- Tu amiga esta muerta. - Dijo Ben sencillamente.

Remy se quedo en shock al oír las palabras que salieron de los labios de su captor. Allison muerta. No, no podía estarlo, ella de todas las personas, no podía ser.

- No te creo. Ella esta viva. - Dijo después de salir de su trance.

- ¿No me crees? - Dijo lanzando una carcajada - No es bueno vivir en la negación ¿sabes?. Ella esta muerta. Y si no me crees toma esto. - Dijo lanzandole un papel en la cara.

Ella lo tomo, era una foto y en esa foto se podía ver a Allison tirada en el piso boca arriba bañada en sangre revelando una profunda herida en su pecho, sus ojos permanecían sin vida y miraban a un punto fijo, su rostro estaba increíblemente pálido y se podía observar el rastro de las lagrimas que habían corrido por su rostro.

Los ojos de Trece se llenaron de lagrimas que rápidamente cayeron por su rostro. Ella se dio vuelta furiosa a su captor y se abalanzo sobre él, los dos cayeron al suelo y Remy se las arreglo para golpearlo unas cuantas veces en la cara haciéndolo sangrar, hasta que Ben apoyo su revolver en su estomago, dejando petrificada a la muchacha.

- Puedo matarte ahora mismo ¿Sabes?

- No me importa - Dijo Remy apretando sus puños.

- ¡Maldita perra! - Exclamó Ben golpeándole en la cabeza con la culata del revolver haciéndola caer al suelo - ¡Voy a doblegarte yo mismo! ¡Te haré sufrir tanto que tu misma vas a rogarme porque te mate! - Decía mientras la tomaba del cuello quitandole el aire.

Remy trataba de luchar de su agarre, pero ¿Por qué hacerlo? Ya no tenia escapatoria, él había matado a Allison y ya no tenia fuerzas. Sus pulmones gritaban por ayuda, pensó que iba a seguir el mismo destino que Cameron hasta que todo se detuvo y el aire entro nuevamente en sus pulmones, mientras ella tosía en un frenesí por la cantidad de oxigeno que había dejado de recibir.

Ben lo único que hizo fue mirarla sadicamente, para luego marcharse de la habitación.

Trece quedo tirada en el suelo, la foto de Cameron, estaba tirada a su lado y al verla, lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos nuevamente.

Allison fue la única persona que realmente estuvo para ayudarla después de la muerte de Kutner, y ahora ese maldito se los había llevado a los dos. Ya no podía seguir resistiendo inútilmente y ver que todo lo bueno que le pasaba se desmoronaba fácilmente.

¿Trece? ¡Pero que apodo más estúpido! Ese numero de mala suerte la describía perfectamente, la vida no había sido justa con ella. Ella estaba viviendo una vida corta, y mala. ¿Para qué seguir viviendo de esa manera?

Sus sollozos no se calmaban, ella se levanto furiosamente del suelo y comenzó a gritar y golpear la pared con sus puños violentamente, ignoraba el dolor. Lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento era muchísimo peor.

Cuando finalmente pudo calmar su ira se apoyo contra la pared y cayo sentada. Miro su mano, estaba sangrando y parecía rota. Pero no le importo. Ella solamente se quedo mirando la foto de Allison en trance.

Se escucho un pitido en la habitación y se prendió la pantalla del portátil.

- ¿Trece? ¿Cameron?

Remy escuchaba las voces, pero no podía despegar su vista de la foto de su amiga, le dolía que haya pasado eso. Ella prometió que la protegería, no puede haber pasado algo como eso.

- ¡Trece!

Ella logró salir de su trance y miro hacia la pantalla. Era House, estaba igual que siempre con su look desarreglado, pero algo en él había cambiado y era la mirada preocupada que le dedicaba.

- ¿Donde esta Cameron? - Pregunto Chase quien había aparecido a su lado.

Trece no respondió. ¿Como iba a decirle a su prometido que Cameron estaba muerta?

- Trece contesta. Por favor. ¿Donde esta Cameron?

Hubo un largo silencio, Trece pudo verlos a todos sentados en la sala de diagnostico. Mientras que Chase y House estaban parados mirando al portátil.

- Ella murió. La mataron. - Dijo volviendo a sollozar otra vez, cubriéndose las cara con sus dos manos. - Y... yo no pude hacer nada... lo siento Chase.

-¿Qué? Eso no puede ser cierto - escucho que decía Cuddy.

- ¿Estas segura de eso Remy? - Pregunto Foreman angustiado.

- Si... - murmuró cansada.

- ¿Viste como ocurrió Trece? ¡Vamos habla! - Dijo House perdiendo los estribos.

- Aquí esta la foto - Dijo ella mostrando a la pantalla la foto de Cameron.

Chase quien había estado en estado de Shock al ver la foto de su amada muerta, cayo de rodillas y lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Su amada estaba indudablemente muerta y no pudo hacer nada para rescatarla. Apretó sus puños con fuerza y un grito desgarrador resonó en la sala de diagnósticos ese día.

Todos estaban angustiados al recibir la horrible noticia. House se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos, su rostro reflejaba culpa. Cuddy lloraba amargamente apoyando rostro en sus manos. Foreman derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas también, mientras que Taub permanecía seriamente fijando su mirada en Remy. Su colega se encontraba absolutamente destruido y apretó los puños en la impotencia. Mientras salia de la habitación rápidamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Camino tan rápido perdido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había terminado fuera del hospital. Cansado cayo sentado contra la pared del edificio y se tomo la cabeza comenzando a llorar amargamente. Los recuerdos de los meses en los que trabajaron juntos sin preocupaciones venían a su mente, todos habían conseguido sus empleos debido a un juego de House. Hasta que se convirtieron en su nuevo equipo. No podía creer como pudo haber pasado semejante desgracia. Primero Kutner, fue algo que él no podía creer, luego el trauma de Trece y cuando pensó que habían tenido suficiente, de la nada un loco maniático se había llevado a Trece junto a la jefa del E.R.

Ahora, Cameron estaba muerta y no podía precisar si la salud mental de Trece, su colega y amiga, estaba del todo bien. Él pudo observar una mirada vacía en su rostro, sus ojos inyectados en sangre, su rostro pálido, no quería ni pensar cuanto más tendría que soportar la muchacha.

Una vez que se calmo, entro nuevamente a la sala de diagnósticos. Al entrar pudo verlos a todos tal y como los había dejado. Cuddy seguía llorando amargamente, solo que esta vez en el hombro de House, mientras él trataba de consolarla. No era ningún secreto que entre esos dos había algo, por eso no le dio mucha importancia. Luego observo a Foreman quien lloraba junto a Chase. Él muchacho rubio seguía de rodillas en el suelo y Foreman estaba parado a su lado con una mano en su hombro. Todos lo miraron a él, y el se encogió de hombros sin decir nada, y lentamente se acerco a la pantalla que todavía estaba prendida.

Él observo la habitación y encontró a Trece sentada recargada en la pared mirando hacia la foto con la mirada perdida, ya no lloraba más pero se encontraba totalmente ausente. Él sintió una opresión en el pecho al verla tan vulnerable y trato de llamarle la atención, pero nada parecía funcionar, no podía sacar a la chica de su trance.

Desconecto el portátil, y todos dirigieron su mirada hacia él.

- Ya no podemos esperar más. Necesitamos avisar al FBI, no vamos a conseguir nada nosotros sin ayuda.

Todos lo miraron a él y asintieron lentamente.

- Esta bien, entonces voy a llamar a la policía. - Dijo seriamente volviendo a salir de la habitación.

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Ben le dio la noticia sobre Allison, y Remy no parecía dar señales de mejora. Se le llevo la comida en esos días y ella no toco nada de su plato. Su aspecto era cada vez peor.

Ben entro de repente en la habitación nuevamente, pero Remy no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de mirarlo. Él se acerco lentamente a ella y la tomo de la barbilla, volviendo su mirada hacia él. Ella lo miraba fijamente, pero parecía no estar ahí realmente. Ben se hecho a reír descaradamente y dijo:

- Parece que no fue necesario el dolor para doblegarte Dra. Hadley.

Trece por su parte no respondió, ella solo lo miraba como si de nadie se tratara.

- Tus amigos fueron muy estúpidos. Ese tonto Dr. Kutner, se dio cuenta que estuve acechándolo y nunca dijo nada a nadie ¿Tendría algún problema mental? Me sorprendió que no te dieras cuenta de lo asustado que se encontraba, parece que no eras muy buena amiga en verdad.

- Callate - Murmuro Remy débilmente, al parecer había tocado su punto débil y volvió a la realidad. En sus ojos ya comenzaban a formarse nuevamente las lagrimas.

- Luego la Dra. Cameron, ella era inteligente, pero demasiado estúpida al preocuparse por ti. Si ella no hubiera llegado a la habitación ese día, tu estarías en su lugar ahora mismo. También debo decir que fuiste muy mala amiga Dra. Hadley. Mientras estaban durmiendo yo la levante de tu regazo y ni siquiera te diste cuenta, ella se resistió muchísimo y no fuiste capaz de escuchar nada para intentar evitarlo. Es una lastima...

- ¿Por qué nos haces esto? - Pregunto Trece llorando amargamente. Todo lo que decía Ben, le parecía cierto. Aunque no fuera verdad.

- House. Ese maldito arruino mi vida. Debido a que me humillo en la facultad. Luego trabajando en conjunto en un caso él refuto mi teoría y logró que cometiera un error engañándome cautelosamente, él resolvió el caso, pero ya era tarde yo había matado a mi paciente por su culpa, el me indujo a hacerlo y perdi mi titulo, y con eso tambien a mi familia. Viví en la soledad jurando vengarme, y ahora voy a hacerlo sufrir lentamente, él mismo va a sentir como todo lo que valora a su alrededor se desmorona.

- Tu estas loco. Nosotros no te hicimos nada a ti.

- La vida no es justa ¿Cierto? Ahora dejémonos de charlas. ¡George! - Grito llamándole la atención a su compañero.

Él apareció en la habitación con una batería de auto y Trece sintió una opresión en el pecho al imaginarse para que seria utilizado. El hombre fortachon la tomo en brazos y la sentó en una silla al mismo tiempo que la amarraba. Luego levanto su remera exponiendo su abdomen y tomando las pinzas metálicas que se encontraban conectadas a la batería, las conecto al cuerpo de Trece, su cuerpo salto en el dolor y pudo notar como alrededor de las pinzas se acumulaba la sangre que iba cayendo libremente por su abdomen.

Ben se acerco y encendió el portátil para ponerse en contacto con los demás.

- Oh... al juzgar por sus caras creo que la Dra. Hadley ya les dio las malas noticias.

- ¡Maldito estúpido! ¡Jamás te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Allison! ¿Eres malvado eh? Si te crees tan malvado porque no te metes conmigo, te mataría si supiera donde estas ¡maldito cobarde! - Dijo Chase perdiendo el control mientras era tomado por Foreman y Taub, para evitar que el muchacho no se desquitara con la única maquina que podía mantenerlos en contacto con Trece.

- No soy tan tonto como para involucrarme en esas ofensas niño bonito.

- ¡Cierra la maldita boca!

- Esta bien, de cualquier manera yo estoy aquí para presentarles el nuevo paso de nuestro juego.

- Ben, deja en paz a Trece. Yo me entregaré. Lo haré. Y puedes hacerme lo que te plazca para vengarte. - dijo House de repente asombrando a todos.

- Oh, eso es muy valiente Dr. House. Pero se que usted no es un hombre de palabra. Como les decía, la Dra. Hadley va a seguir con el juego hasta que yo mismo decida que es suficiente. Ahora explicare - Dijo apuntando a Trece.

Todos pudieron observar a la Doctora atada fuertemente a la silla, tenia muy mal aspecto, ella se veía más flaca y débil que antes y en su estomago pudieron observar las abrazaderas metálicas conectadas a su cuerpo y como lineas de sangre caían de ellas.

- La Dra. Hadley esta conectada a una batería y ella recibirá siete choques eléctricos con una duración de 5 segundos cada uno. ¿Alguna pregunta?

- Por favor, no le hagas daño otra vez - Decía Cuddy rompiendo a llorar. - Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado, nosotros también por las muertes de Allison y Kutner, ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente ya?

- No, todo lo que House considera importante se desmoronara. Así que sugiero que te cuides tu también. En cuanto termine con ella tu seras la siguiente.

El rostro de Cuddy palideció y House la tomo por los hombros.

- Nada va a pasarte ¿De acuerdo Cuddy? El hospital ahora esta constantemente vigilado. No te preocupes.

- ¡Ow! ¿Acaso no es tierno? Dr. House encontró a alguien a quien amar. - Dijo Ben riendo.

- ¡Realmente estas enfermo! No tienes fundamento para tu venganza. Lo que tienes es una enfermedad, eres un psicópata.

Todos en la sala volvieron su atención a Trece y agradecieron que la chica no había quedado trastornada luego de lo que paso. Era bueno escucharla hablar otra vez, aunque no podían alegrarse demasiado.

- Oh, Dra. Hadley. Me había olvidado de ti... Bueno creo que es hora de comenzar.

Ben se acerco a la batería y tomo dos cables, conecto los dos acercándolos entre si y de inmediato provoco una descarga que provoco a que el cuerpo de Trece se tensara y cerrara los ojos dolorosamente. Luego de cinco segundos la descarga había terminado y el cuerpo de Trece se precipito hacia delante respirando pesadamente, y vieron como una fina capa de sudor cubría su frente. No tuvo mucho tiempo de respirar, puesto que ya había desencadenado en otro choque eléctrico. Su cuerpo volvió a tensarse y esta vez ella lucho contra las cuerdas en el dolor. Para el cuarto choque Trece ya estaba gritando de dolor y se podía sentir el olor a carne quemada en la habitación, revelando en su estomago la formación de ampollas en la piel lastimada. Otro choque más vino después de ese, su cuerpo volvió a tensarse y ella perdió el sentido, mientras que la sangre fluía libremente por su nariz.

- ¡Detente! - Exclamo Foreman de repente poniéndose de pie - El sangrado de su nariz podría provocar un daño interno y si sigues electrocutandola podrias matarla.

- ¿Crees que no lo se? Ella recibe siete choques igualmente, depende de ella lo mucho que pueda resistir.

Foreman apretó los puños y golpeo la pared con ira, mientras se sentaba nuevamente y enterraba su cabeza entre sus manos.

Ben dio a Trece otro choque, y el cuerpo de la chica volvió a tensarse. Lo mismo paso con el último hasta George saco las pinzas de su estomago. Todos pudieron observar el daño que había causado en el estomago, la carne quemada y las ampollas le daban un aspecto horrible a la herida.

Ben se acerco lentamente a ella y tomo su pulso.

- Su pulso es débil y filiforme. Es una lastima. Ella tal vez no aguante mucho.

Y con eso salio de la habitación dejando a una inconsciente Trece.

* * *

Mientras tanto alguien despertó en un lugar desconocido. Quiso levantarse pero se dio cuenta que estaba conectado a algo, lo que parecía ser una intravenosa. La luz del lugar le cegaba por lo que no podía ver bien.

Lentamente alguien entro por la habitación.

- Veo que has despertado. Eso es bueno. Ahora te llevare a donde perteneces...

Dijo cargando el cuerpo y llevándoselo de esa habitación.


	11. Chapter 11

Taub ingreso nuevamente en la sala de diagnósticos observando los rostros angustiados de sus colegas.

- ¿Qué paso? - Dijo él preocupado.

- Ben volvió a torturar a Trece. La conecto a una batería de automóvil y le dio siete choques eléctricos provocando el sangrado por su nariz, lo que podría indicar un daño interno y posteriormente perdida de la conciencia. Antes de irse nos informo que su pulso era débil y filiforme, si no nos damos prisa, será demasiado tarde. - Explico House apretando los puños en la impotencia.

- Muy bien, tendremos que movernos rápidamente entonces. En la entrada del hospital nos está esperando una camioneta junto a un agente del FBI, tendremos que agarrar los suministros necesarios para tratar las heridas de Trece y partir inmediatamente. Ellos tienen planeado sacarlas de ahí cuanto antes y tienen un plan. - Explico Taub saliendo rápidamente de la sala y siendo seguido por los demás.

* * *

- ¿Donde vamos? - Resonó una de las voces por el pasillo oscuro.

- Con tu amiga. - Dijo él sencillamente, manteniendo su tono frió.

- ¿Remy? George. ¿Por qué nos hacen esto a nosotras? - Dijo la rubia a medida que sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas.

- Escuchame. Todo...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por la presencia de Ben que inmediatamente ordenó a George que ingresara a la doctora a la habitación. Su herida del pecho no había terminado de sanar, y se encontraba débil por la perdida de sangre.

George se adentro en la habitación, recostó a Allison en el suelo y fue llamado por Ben, abandonando la habitación rápidamente.

La muchacha logró levantarse en una posición sentada luego de un rato y fue sorprendida por la escena con la que se encontró. Remy yacía atada en una silla inconsciente, su rostro estaba totalmente pálido y ella no dudo en ir rápidamente en su rescate omitiendo los mareos y las nauseas que la inundaron, al ponerse de pie rápidamente. Se paró a su lado y tomo su muñeca. Se sintió aliviada al sentir su pulso, aunque débil. Pero ella seguía viva. Rápidamente su rostro pasivo cambio a uno de terror al notar que la muchacha había dejado de respirar, ella rápidamente la desato recostándola en el suelo y haciéndole respiración boca a boca, pero no parecía funcionar.

- ¡Remy! ¡Vamos, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto! - Decía volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de la muchacha intentando ingresar la mayor cantidad de aire.

Desesperadamente corrió hacia la puerta y comenzó a golpearla y gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor, necesito ayuda aquí! - Decía llorando amargamente.

Inmediatamente se escucho un portazo y Ben ingreso en la habitación.

- ¡¿Qué diablos pasa ahora? - Exclamó furioso.

- Necesito una jeringa. ¡Se que tienes una! Por favor. - Decía Allison desesperadamente.

- ¿Y por qué piensas que te la voy a dar?

- ¡Si no lo haces ella morirá! ¡Aún nos necesitas! - Dijo la muchacha tratando de ganar un punto.

- Es verdad, todavía las necesito.

Ben salió rápidamente de la habitación y a los pocos segundos volvió con una jeringa. Allison se acercó rápidamente al cuerpo inerte de su amiga, desabrocho su camisa dejando al descubierto las heridas de su abdomen, y comenzó otra vez a darle respiración boca a boca, mientras con una de sus manos buscaba un punto en el pecho de Trece, cuando lo encontró saco rápidamente la tapa con los dientes, y clavo a una velocidad asombrosa la jeringa en el pecho de su amiga. Fueron unos segundos desesperantes, hasta que escucho un jadeo que provenía de la morena, en el cual volvía a ingresar todo el aire que necesitaba. Ella seguía inconsciente, pero era un alivio ver su pecho subiendo y bajando al ritmo de su respiración. Ella rápidamente se seco las lagrimas, mirando a Ben que sonreía divertido.

- Muy inteligente Dra. Cameron. Su pulmón se derrumbo y la jeringa facilita la entrada del aire. Pero debo recordarle que esa maniobra desesperada es temporal. Si se vuelve a derrumbar necesitara de tratamiento medico.

- Eso ya lo sé. Pero era lo único que podía utilizar para mantenerla con vida. - Dijo Allison recostándose sobre la pared para descansar.

- No sé porque te empeñas en conservar esas falsas esperanzas. Ustedes no saldrán vivas de aquí - Dijo Ben soltando una carcajada y saliendo de la habitación. Mientras Allison caía inconsciente debido al exigir demasiado a su cuerpo cansado.

* * *

Todos habían ingresado en la camioneta y se dirigían hacia donde tenían capturada a Trece.

- Muy bien, nosotros nos quedaremos apartados del lugar para no intervenir con el plan, tenemos un agente que logro infiltrarse en el lugar y hasta que no recibamos su señal no nos acercaremos a asistir a su amiga. - Dijo el agente informándoles a todos.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza preocupados.

Chase, parecía que ya no tenía vida, él había aceptado ir para sepultar el cuerpo de Cameron como ella se lo merecía, por más que le doliera verla él no iba a dejarla ahí. Además se había instalado en él un enorme deseo de venganza, si llegaba a encontrar a ese desgraciado no dudaría ni un segundo en matarlo con sus propias manos.

House estaba atento a cualquier señal que se pudiera presentar al igual que sus demás colegas. Él estaba tomado de la mano de Cuddy quien había insistido en ir, por más que House le suplico porque se quedara en el hospital. Ella corría peligro en ese lugar, pero había decidido acompañarlo porque podía notar el dolor y la culpa por la que estaba pasando el narcisista Dr. House.

La camioneta paro en un lugar rodeado de arboles y esperaron impacientemente a que dieran la señal.

* * *

La rubia despertó lentamente de su inconsciencia, frotándose los ojos para aclarar un poco más su vista. Se acerco a su amiga que había quedado acostada a su lado y pudo notar que se encontraba despierta. Ella se acerco lentamente y le llamo la atención. Pero la muchacha parecía perdida en su mente, sus ojos miraban directamente hacia algo que había en el suelo. Ella intento llamarle la atención otra vez, pero la muchacha no lograba salir de su trance.

Lentamente se dirigió hacia donde estaba aquello que estaba observando su amiga y contemplo que se trataba de una foto de ella bañada en su propia sangre, su mirada estaba perdida y parecía muerta.

De pronto comprendió la situación. Ese idiota le había mandado la foto a Remy haciéndola pasar por muerta, lo comprendió por la mirada vaciá en sus ojos. Fue la misma mirada de cuando entro en la oficina de Cuddy el día del asesinato de Kutner. El maldito no solo la había dañado físicamente, sino que también emocional y psicológicamente.

Allison rogó porque no estuviera tan mal la cordura de Remy, y poder sacarla de su trance. Miró a su amiga y rompió la foto en pedazos. Trato de tomarla en brazos y se escucho un leve jadeo, dándose cuenta esta vez de las heridas que tenia Trece en su abdomen. Visualizo para su sorpresa una botella de agua y una toalla, mientras se acercaba a su amiga. Le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la cara mientras hablaba con ella.

- Hey Remy. Vamos contesta... Estoy aquí contigo, yo ya estoy bien - Decía tratando que la mente de la morena capte la información.

- ¡Vamos cariño! Soy yo. Allison. - Pero nada pasaba.

- Vamos Trece, estoy aquí con vida y no te voy a volver a dejar. Por favor hablame.

Al notar que no había ningún cambio en la expresión de la morena. Cameron rompió a llorar amargamente, abrazando a la muchacha.

- ¡¿No ves Remy? ¡Yo estoy aquí contigo! ¡Por favor, no me dejes sola con ellos! ¡Te necesito Remy, nosotras íbamos a salir de aquí juntas! ¡Te quiero, te quiero conmigo de vuelta! - Decía a la vez que las lagrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas. La rubia la abrazo un poco más fuerte y pudo sentir como su hombro comenzaba a empaparse. Ella se alejo dejando de abrazar a su amiga y pudo notar que esta estaba llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Ally? Estas viva. ¿Verdad? - Decía la morena sin dejar de llorar.

- Si, cariño. ¡Gracias a Dios estas bien! Creí que iba a perderte - Decía Allison sin dejar de llorar y aferrándose nuevamente a Trece.

- Yo creí que te había perdido... - Murmuro Remy débilmente.

- No lo hiciste, él te hizo creer que lo estaba, intento matarme pero luego cosió mi herida y supongo que saco la foto en el momento para convencerte de que lo estaba. - Explico la rubia

La morena dirigió su mirada a su pecho, donde por primera vez le presto atención a la jeringa.

- Para casos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. ¿No? - Dijo sonriendo tratando de bromear. Trato de enderezarse pero era imposible, se sentía realmente mal y un gemido escapo de sus labios.

- Remy ¿Qué es lo que te duele? - Preguntó la muchacha preocupada.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo, tengo un sabor amargo en la garganta, mi cuerpo se siente pesado y tengo la punta de mis dedos entumecidas.

- ¿Tienes nauseas o mareos?

La morena asintió levenmente con su cabeza, demasiado cansada para responder.

- Eso no es bueno, son los primeros signos de shock. ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron Rem? - Dijo Allison mientras arrastraba a la morena en una posición sentada contra la pared sucia.

- Él... me electrocuto. - Dijo múrmurando, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal al recordar aquel momento.

- Oh, Remy. Necesitamos asistencia medica pronto. - Dijo la rubia angustiada.

- No te preocupes ahora Ally. Todo va a estar bien - Decía mientras exalaba un suspiro tembloroso.

- ¿Así esta mejor? - Volvió a preguntar Allison mirando a la morena con preocupación.

- Si... Gracias Allison. - contesto debílmente.

- Esta bien, ahora tengo que arreglar las heridas que tienes en tu abdomen. - Tomando la botella de agua vertio el contenido en la toalla y limpio la sangre de su naríz, donde ya comenzaban a formarse costras. Luego empapo la toalla con agua, levanto su camisa y la apoyo sobre su abdomen lastimado, ocasionando un gemido involuntario por parte de la morena.

- ¿Como esta tu respiración Remy?

- Ahora esta mucho mejor que antes... Gracias por todo Ally.

A Allison se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y volvió a abrazar a la morena, mientras Remy enterró su rostro en el cuello de la rubia y la abrazo de la cintura, sorprendiendo a Allison por la muestra de cariño inesperada por parte de su compañera. Cameron sonrió para sus adentros y se relajo en la calidad de sus cuerpos.

El alivio de que todavía se tenían el uno al otro, era lo único que les daba la fortaleza para resistir en ese lugar.

* * *

**¡Ya nos estamos acercando al final de esta historia! Estoy muy emocionada por terminarla. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews.**

**No tengo conocimientos en medicina. Por lo que invente muchos de los efectos colaterales luego de electrocutar a Trece, así que por favor solo disfruten de la historia. jajaja. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

En una habitación se encontraban dos hombres sentados en una mesa bebiendo unos vasos de whisky, a uno de ellos en particular se lo veía feliz y reía, mientras que él otro hombre solo se limitaba a sonreír acompañándolo en sentimiento.

- ¡George! Brindemos amigo mio. Pronto daré paso a la fase final del plan. Matare a esas mujeres y luego tomaré a lo que él más quiere... La Dra. Cuddy - Decía Ben riéndose sin control aparente, mientras George lo miraba seriamente.

- ¡Salud George! Por el sufrimiento de Gregory House - Decía al mismo tiempo que chocaba su vaso con el de George.

- Y dime Ben... ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacerles a las doctoras? - Pregunto George tomando un trago de su bebida. Ben le devolvió la mirada y sonrió de lado.

- ¡Te has vuelto muy curioso amigo! ¡Creo que por fin le tomaste el gusto! - Decía el hombre sonriendo y jugando con su pistola. - Voy a matarlas lenta y dolorosamente, tal vez les de latigazos hasta hacerlas sangrar, puedo golpearlas hasta romper sus costillas o sus extremidades, puedo inyectarles un cóctel de drogas que haga que sus órganos dejen de funcionar, volver a electrocutarlas... No lo se todavía, pero será divertido... Pero sobre todo, voy a doblegarla hasta que me ruegue de rodillas que la mate. - Dijo el hombre esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

- ¿De quien hablas? - Pregunto George apretando los puños, reacción que Ben paso desapercibida.

- Remy Hadley. Quiere demostrar que es fuerte, esa mujer me recuerda al mismo House. Su sarcasmo, es igual de terca que él. Y voy a matarla lenta y dolorosamente... - Volvió a decir Ben apretando los puños con furia. - Pero ahora mismo voy a dormir un rato, voy a necesitar energía para acabar con sus vidas... Vigilalas mientras tanto George. - Decía al mismo tiempo que salia de la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la otra habitación las dos muchachas ya se encontraban despiertas y Cameron no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación...

- ¿Que estas haciendo Cameron? - Pregunto Trece frunciendo el ceño ante la confusión.

- Tratando de encontrar una salida... No podemos quedarnos aquí por más tiempo Remy, tu estas realmente grave. - Decía Cameron mientras tocaba las paredes y buscaba posibles escapes pero todo era imposible. Ella derrotada cayo de rodillas secándose las lagrimas de frustración con su brazo.

- Hey Ally, no te preocupes. Estoy bien ahora, buscaremos una forma de salir de aquí. -Decía Remy mientras posaba su mirada en la jeringa que seguía clavada en su pecho.

- ¡No puedes estar segura de eso Remy! Vamos a morir, todo esta perdido. - Decía Allison rompiendo a llorar amargamente.

Remy apretó sus puños en la impotencia y como pudo trato de incorporarse lentamente, haciendo caso omiso de sus heridas que latían violentamente y de el dolor de cada una de sus extremidades. Lentamente se acerco hacia Allison que se encontraba de rodillas con su cabeza mirando al suelo y la atrajo hacia si en un abrazo. Cameron se aferro fuertemente a Remy, y esta tuvo que ahogar un gemido de dolor debido al abrazo de la muchacha.

- Perdón por gritarte Remy... Tu no tienes la culpa - Decía la muchacha todavía en los brazos de la morena.

- Lo se... No te preocupes por eso Ally. - Dijo Remy mientras trataba de que el cuerpo de Cameron no se apoyara por accidente sobre la jeringa que tenia.

Se quedaron varios minutos abrazadas hasta que Trece de la nada se salio de su abrazo y se adentro lo más rápido que pudo al baño. Cameron se quedo mirando hacia donde había ido la morena y la siguió...

Cuando entro al baño se encontró con la imagen de Remy sentada en el piso y abrazada al inodoro, la mujer se aferro más fuerte de él y comenzó a vomitar de nuevo. Su rostro había palidecido, si es que se podía estar más pálido de lo que la mujer estaba, y estaba sudando frió.

Cameron se acerco lentamente a ella mientras recogía su cabello con una mano y con la otra frotaba su espalda.

- Tranquila Trece, todo esta bien... - Decía la rubia tratando de reconfortarla.

La muchacha volvió a aferrarse fuertemente mientras la bilis escapaba de su estomago. No había comido nada en días y su cuerpo quería expulsar la única sustancia que se encontraba en su estomago. Las lagrimas comenzaron a asomarse en el rostro de la muchacha, se sentía totalmente agotada...

- Vamos Remy, tienes que descansar. - Dijo tomando a la morena de la cintura y pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros. La rubia se sorprendió de lo poco que pesaba Trece, pero al analizarlo de otra manera era de esperarse, ella había adelgazado muchísimo y su hueso de la cadera ya se notaba. Cuando llegaron a la habitación estaba George dentro de ella, quien ayudo a Allison a recargar a Remy contra la pared, gesto que no paso desapercibido por las muchachas.

Allison apoyo su mano en la frente de Remy e hizo una mueca.

- La fiebre ha vuelto. - Comento para si misma y miro con preocupación a Trece que estaba respirando pesadamente otra vez.

- Te traeré un balde con agua y hielo - Dijo George saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Dejando sorprendidas a las dos muchachas.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? - Pregunto Allison a Remy, la cual asintió débilmente con la cabeza demasiado cansada para responder.

A los pocos minutos George volvió con un balde con agua y algunas toallas, y mirando seriamente a las chicas dijo...

- No mencionen nada de esto a Ben. ¿De acuerdo?

Las mujeres se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza y George se marcho dejándolas a las dos confundidas.

Luego de salir de su trance Allison mojo una de la toallas en el cubo, escurriéndola y apoyándola en la frente de Remy, la cual dejo escapar un gemido de malestar. La rubia le acaricio dulcemente su mejilla y se dio cuenta que tenia una cicatriz, perdida en sus pensamientos con su dedo siguió la cicatriz hasta que de pronto pregunto.

- ¿De donde salio esa cicatriz?

- Me caí de los juegos cuando era niña... - Dijo Remy simplemente... Pero por la mirada que le dedico se dio cuenta que era algo más.

- Estas mintiendo - Dijo Allison. - ¿Por qué te empeñas en ocultar todo? Es una simple cicatriz.

- ¡El motivo es discutible! ¿De acuerdo? - Dijo Remy perdiendo los estribos y respirando pesadamente otra vez. Sin embargo ella continuo hablando.

- Cuando tenia 6 años, me gustaba ayudar a cocinar a mamá - Relataba Remy sonriendo melancólicamente. - Siempre cocinábamos galletas para navidad, y cuando había que preparar la cena también la ayudaba. Pero un año después ella empezó a mostrar sus síntomas, me gritaba e insultaba. Yo no entendía que era lo que estaba haciendo mal. Un día estábamos preparando la cena y yo fui a tratar de ayudarla, vi que sus manos temblaban, pero pensé que tal vez tenia frió, a esa edad no entendía muy bien lo que mi madre estaba pasando. Cuando me acerque para alcanzarle los vegetales, ella me insulto y me empujo para que me fuera y la dejara en paz, yo no tenia idea porque ella ya no me quería y me volví a acercar. Ella se dio vuelta con la cuchilla violentamente, yo trate de correrme pero no logré apartarme del todo y su cuchilla se clavo en mi mejilla. Ella siguió gritándome y se dio vuelta. Yo corrí rápidamente a mi habitación y me encerré a llorar... Cuando mi padre volvió me llevo al hospital y trato de convencerme de que ella estaba enferma y no lo hacia apropósito. Pero en ese momento mi odio hacia ella había desencadenado y no pude detenerlo... - Explicaba Remy llorando amargamente y escondiendo su rostro en sus manos.

Allison la miró con lastima y preocupación y la abrazo.

- Lo siento Remy...

La muchacha no contesto, solo siguió llorando hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

* * *

**Perdon por tardar tanto en actualizar y por que el cap sea tan corto! **

**Prometo que el próximo será más largo! :) **

**Gracias a todos los que leen y me dejan sus reviews! Un abrazo!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

- Muy bien George, ¿Estas listo? - Dijo Ben agarrando un cuchillo, su revolver y un cinturón.

- Si... - Dijo George tomando su revolver, pero fue detenido por la mano de Ben.

- No los necesitaras ahora, ademas necesito que no hayan huellas tuyas por si necesitamos escapar. - Dijo Sonriendo maliciosamente.

- Esta bien... - Respondió George dudando de su compañero.

Y ambos se dirigieron a la habitación de las mujeres.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de dos horas desde que Remy se había quedado dormida y Allison había estado velando su sueño desde entonces y cambiando la toalla mojada de vez en cuando para tratar de bajar la fiebre... Miró el cubo y noto que ya no había más hielo y la fiebre de Remy no había bajado lo suficiente.

La rubia fue sobresaltada por el ruido de la puerta y pudo divisar a Ben y George, el primero traía un cuchillo y un cinturón en sus manos, y tuvo miedo de los que podría llegar a pasarles ahora.

- Muy bien George, toma a la Dra. Cameron, por favor - Dijo sonriendo.

Allison pudo sentir el revoltijo en su estomago y cuando George la tomo en brazos comenzó a luchar y a gritar, provocando que Remy despertara sobresaltada.

La visión de la morena no era muy buena debido a la fiebre pero entendió de inmediato la situación.

- ¡Dejen a Allison en paz! ¿Que piensan hacerle? - Dijo Remy tratando de levantarse con todas sus fuerzas.

- Vamos a hacerla sufrir. Hazlo George.

George tomo a la muchacha y ato sus manos en el respaldo de la silla, mientras quedaba de rodillas y él dejaba al descubierto la piel desnuda de su espalda.

- ¡Bien hecho George! - Dijo Ben sacando el cinturón y agitándolo en sus manos.

- ¡No te atrevas a tocar a Allison! - Grito Remy levantándose finalmente.

- ¿O qué? ¿Vas a golpearme? Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie. - Se burlaba Ben mientras la morena arremetió contra el con golpes. Ben rápidamente le golpeo en su estomago con toda su fuerza, saco su cuchillo y le hizo un corte profundo en su estomago lastimado, a lo que Remy lo único que hizo fue gritar de dolor.

Allison volteo la cabeza y trato de safarse de las cuerdas pero era inútil, miró hacia atrás y pudo ver a Trece tomándose su estomago para parar su nueva hemorragia.

- Por favor, no le hagas daño - Decía Allison al borde de las lagrimas.

- Si tu amiga fuera como tu la mataría sin hacerla sufrir un infierno. Pero ella se lo busco... Eres igual a House. - Dijo pateandole la cabeza y haciéndole caer al suelo.

- ¡Detente! ¡Por favor! - Pedía Allison otra vez tratando de safarse.

- Me voy a detener, pero para darte tu parte a ti. - Dijo a la vez que golpeaba la parte de metal del cinturón en la espalda de Allison provocandole un horrible corte. Al mismo tiempo que la muchacha gritaba de dolor. El cinturón dio contra el cuerpo de la muchacha otra vez, quien no dejaba de gritar con cada golpe.

Remy hacia todo lo posible por incorporarse mientras se tomaba su estomago con fuerza tratando de parar la hemorragia, su cabeza latía violentamente luego del golpe que Ben le dio y estaba demasiado débil para luchar contra él. Pero ella no podía simplemente dejarse caer por su debilidad, Allison se encontraba gritando de dolor y ella ya podía ver las horribles marcas que dejaba en toda su espalda junto con su sangre.

- ¡Eres una mierda! ¡Deja de lastimar a Allison! - Decía Remy con toda su furia.

Ben respondió con una risa maniática y miró a la morena socarronamente mientras no dejaba de golpear la espalda herida de Allison. La rubia se tomaba con todas sus fuerzas de la silla debido al dolor que estaba recibiendo, su pecho había comenzado a doler de nuevo, puesto que su herida anterior no había sanado y no podía evitar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

George había comenzado a inquietarse y Ben se dio cuenta...

- George. Toma a la Dra. Hadley e intenta que se calle la boca y no seas muy blando con ella.

George vaciló. Pero finalmente se decidió a tomar a la morena. La levanto del piso bruscamente provocando que su malestar empeorara y le tapo la boca con su mano. Remy hacia todo lo posible por salirse de su agarre pero parecía imposible. Mientras tanto Ben no paraba de torturar a Allison que seguía gritando de dolor.

La morena no podía aguantar el sentirse tan impotente. La espalda de Allison sangraba bastante y con cada el golpe el sangrado era más prominente. Ella había prometido proteger a su amiga. Ya se la habían llevado una vez y no iba a permitir que le vuelvan a hacer daño. Sin pensarlo dos veces mordió la mano de George y se salio de su agarre, al mismo tiempo que sacaba violentamente la jeringa de su pecho e iba rápidamente a atacar a Ben, quién rápidamente se dio cuenta de su intención y esquivo la jeringa, mientras le pateaba nuevamente en su estomago haciéndola caer al suelo.

- ¡Te dije que la agarraras George! - Dijo Ben furioso, mientras George se acercaba a la morena tomándose su mano que tenia una herida causada por los dientes de Remy. Él hombre se dispuso a tomar a la muchacha mientras esta se retorcía a toda costa. Allison había escuchado a su amiga y se dio la vuelta lentamente puesto que sus heridas le dolían demasiado.

- ¡No le hagas daño a Remy! ¡Por favor! - Suplicaba la doctora llorando.

- Callate. - Dijo Ben volviendo a su serie de golpes volviendo a hacer gritar a Allison.

- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde y un fracasado! Ya veo porque House decidió arruinarte la vida. Eres patético y no puedes hacer nada solo. - Escupió Remy furiosa al notar como torturaba a su amiga.

- ¡Yo no soy ningún fracasado puta de miérda! ¿me entiendes? - Decía Ben al mismo tiempo que tomaba a la morena del cabello violentamente y colocaba el revolver en su cabeza. Al parecer la muchacha había tocado sus nervios.

- George desatala - Dijo refiriéndose a Allison. - Nos ocuparemos de ella ahora. - Continuo hablando con una sonrisa.

George mientras tanto desataba a Allison, al mismo tiempo que Ben ataba a la morena donde se había encontrado su amiga con anterioridad. George tomó a Allison en brazos y se la llevo a un extremo de la habitación, la doctora se encontraba demasiado cansada y dolorida para luchar en vano, ella estaba perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que una voz la saco de su trance.

- Escuchame... Voy a sacarlas de aquí. Cuando Ben se distraiga voy a lanzarme contra él. Tu tendrás que desatar a tu amiga y correr lo más lejos que puedan. - Murmuraba George suavemente sin que Ben se percatara de ello.

Un grito desgarrador se escucho en la habitación y con certeza supieron que había empezado a torturar a Remy.

- No digas nada, solo haz lo que te dije. - Allison asintió suavemente mientras el hombre se dirigía hacia su compañero.

Los gritos de Remy no se dejaban de escuchar, la sangre salpicaba el piso debido a que las heridas en su espalda fueron abiertas nuevamente. Ben se encontraba tan entusiasmado en su tarea y en reírse de la joven doctora que no notó como su compañero se lanzó sobre él comenzando un forcejeo.

- ¿Qué mierda haces George? ¡Sabia que me ibas a traicionar maldito! - Decía Ben sacando su arma debajo de su chaqueta. George sin embargo, lo calló golpeándolo fuertemente en su mejilla y haciéndolo caer al piso, mientras pateaba la mano en la que se encontraba su revolver.

Mientras tanto, Allison ya había terminado de desatar a la morena y se disponían a salir, pero no podían ir tan rápido debido a sus heridas.

Ben sorprendentemente pudo safarse de George proporcionándole una patada en las costillas y volvió a apoderarse de su revolver. Apunto a la niñas y un fuerte tiro se escucho en la habitación, acompañado de un grito desgarrador de una mujer.

- ¡Allison! - Grito Remy preocupada al ver la bala incrustada en su hombro.

George que había estado acostado volvió a golpear a Ben por la espalda mientras ellos forcejeaban con su revolver. Las niñas aprovecharon la situación rápidamente y salieron corriendo por la puerta de la habitación, pero no sin antes escuchar un pitido ensordecedor que se escucho en todo el edificio.

* * *

Los doctores habían estado esperando preocupadamente en la camioneta por horas y no habían señales todavía.

House se aferraba a su bastón fuertemente pensando en si llegarían a tiempo para salvar a su empleada, mientras Cuddy se encontraba a su lado tomándolo de sus manos.

Taub se encontraba mirando en todas las direcciones buscando alguna señal de su compañera, al igual que Foreman. Mientras que Chase se encontraba sentado apoyando sus barbilla en sus manos con una mirada vaciá en su rostro.

Pero un ruido ensordecedor los saco a todos de su trance y se escucho la voz del agente.

- Esa es la señal.

Mientras todos se acercaban al edificio.

* * *

Las muchachas corrían sin parar haciendo caso omiso de todas sus heridas, cuando llegaron fuera del edificio chocaron contra un gran bosque y sin pensarlo dos veces se adentraron en el rápidamente.

Habían estado corriendo por largo rato por el bosque, hasta que la morena había tropezado con una raíz cayendo violentamente.

- ¡Vamos Remy! ¡Levantate! ¡Levantate! - Decía Allison frenéticamente, tomándose su hombro para detener su hemorragia.

- Tene... mos, que, que, descansar. - Pedía la morena entrecortadamente. Mientras estallaba en un violento ataque de tos. Allison se acerco a ella y comenzó a frotarle la espalda para calmar su tos. Su respiración se estaba haciendo cada vez más difícil y eso le preocupaba a Cameron. Cuando se hubo calmado, la morena se levanto lentamente.

- Tenemos que seguir. - Dijo Remy seriamente.

- Hemos estado corriendo por largo tiempo, puedes descansar un poco más. - Decía Allison suavemente.

- Yo no voy a arriesgarme a que nos atrapen otra vez, solo porque... porque... estoy... - Y no pudo terminar de hablar debido a que se desmayo y cayo pesadamente en el suelo.

- ¡Oh Dios! Remy, por favor. No me hagas esto. - Pedía Allison sacudiendo a la morena suavemente y dándole unas palmaditas en la cara.

Luego de unos minutos Remy despertó.

- Tienes que dejar de hacer eso. - Dijo Allison aliviada.

- Si, voy a intentarlo. - Respondió Remy rodando los ojos. - Vamos, tenemos que seguir. - Dijo la morena comenzando a correr de nuevo mientras era seguida por Allison.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que pudieron divisar dos faroles que se acercaban hacia ellas. La camioneta se detuvo y un hombre salio de ella.

- ¡Creyeron que podían escapar! - Exclamó Ben totalmente furioso. - Lamento informar que estaban equivocadas - Afirmo apuntándolas con su pistola. Las niñas habían quedado petrificadas con miradas de horror.

En ese mismo momento llego otra camioneta quien se detuvo inmediatamente donde se encontraban ellos tres. Mientras veían como varias personas salían de ella.

¡Dr. House! ¡Que alegría tenerte con nosotros! Veo que viniste acompañado. - Exclamó mirando a Foreman, Taub y Cuddy.

¡Cameron! ¡Dios mio, que bueno que estas con vida! - Decía Cuddy con lagrimas de alegría en sus ojos.

¿Como es que no estas muerta? - Preguntó House sorprendido.

Larga historia. - Decía Ben apuntando su revolver en la sien de Allison, logrando que esta quedara paralizada. Mientras golpeaba a la morena en su estomago ya lastimado y la hacia caer al piso retorciéndose de dolor.

¡Rem! - Se escucho gritar a la doctora preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

Dejalas libres Ben, yo estoy aquí. Te prometo que me entregare y podrás hacer conmigo lo que te plazca - Decía House acercándose al hombre.

Una oferta muy tentadora. Y veo que hablas en serio ya que no portas armas. Esta bien, voy a aceptar tu oferta.

Muy bien, entonces libera a Cameron y Trece, y entonces yo iré para allí. - Decía House seriamente.

No. Te daré a la Dra. Cameron, vienes tu y luego se va la Dra. Hadley. - Exclamo Ben sadicamente.

Esta bien. Foreman, tomá a Cameron y llevatela. - Ordeno House preocupado.

Foreman se acerco rápidamente a la rubia y Ben quito su pistola de allí dándole el paso al moreno, quien la tomo en brazos y la llevo lejos de ahí.

- Muy bien, ahora tu vienes aquí. - Dijo Ben sonriendo.

- Que venga Trece primero. - Pidió House con su mirada fría.

- Ese no era el trato. Exclamo Ben seriamente.

- Yo nunca cumplo mi palabra. ¿Recuerdas? - Dijo House sonriendo socarronamente.

- ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Vienes aquí o la Dra. Hadley muere! - Dijo al mismo tiempo que resonó el ruido de su revolver, al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un grito de terror por parte de la morena. La bala había pasado muy cerca de su cabeza. Ben se acerco a ella quien estaba acostada en el suelo y le pateo una costilla, mientras luego colocaba un pie encima de ella. Remy solo gemía del dolor al tacto del pie de Ben en su espalda adolorida.

- Esta bien - decía House caminando hacia él.

- ¡No lo hagas! - Resonó la voz de Cuddy. - Tiene que haber otra forma.

- Ow, ¿No es tierno? Tu novia se preocupa por ti. - Decía Ben burlándose de él. Mientras apuntaba la pistola en la cabeza de Remy y sacaba el seguro. Trece sabia que no podía escapar de ninguna manera y las lagrimas de terror surcaban por sus mejillas.

Otro disparó resonó por todo el bosque y el cuerpo de Ben cayo inerte al suelo. Todos se dieron vuelta para ver quien había sido y pudieron ver a Chase mirándolo con odio y con su revolver en mano.

Trece abrió sus ojos y no podía entender como todavía seguía con vida. El cuerpo de su captor estaba sobre ella y podía sentir la sangre de él cayendo sobre ella, lo que le causo asco y se sintió muy asustada. Eso la hacia recordar a Kutner, ya no quería más muertes. Su respiración que de por si era dificultosa, comenzó a empeorar y se empezaron a escuchar sus silbidos cada vez que inhalaba.

Chase se había acercado hacia donde se encontraba Foreman con Cameron con una mirada incrédula.

- ¿De verdad eres tu? Pregunto a la rubia que se encontraba acostada en el suelo tomándose su hombro, mientras lagrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

- Soy yo Chase - Decía ella sonriendo dulcemente y dejando escapar un gemido de dolor. Su hombro no dejaba de sangrar y cada vez se sentía más débil.

- Te amo cariño, vamos a sacarte pronto de aquí. Estarás bien. - Decía robándole un corto beso de sus labios y cargándola en brazos para llevarla en la camioneta.

Lo mismo hizo Foreman con Trece, quien no podía mantenerse en pie y se encontraba bastante delicada.

House dio una ultima mirada al cuerpo sin vida de Ben y dijo.

- Nunca serás como yo.

Mientras caminaba hacia la camioneta con los demás. Pero un agente del FBI los detuvo.

- ¿Puede algún doctor quedarse aquí? Tenemos un agente herido.

- Yo iré - Dijo Cuddy - Ustedes saquenlas de aquí cuanto antes.

Todos asintieron y House tomó el mando de la camioneta. Atrás se habían sentado Taub Chase y Cameron, quienes intentaban parar la hemorragia de la niñas quien no dejaba de gemir de dolor. Mientras que Foreman iba en el asiento delantero con Trece en su regazo quien iba horriblemente silenciosa en la camioneta.

- ¡Date prisa House, estamos a 10 minutos del hospital y Cameron no deja de sangrar. Esta perdiendo muchísima sangre! - Pedía Chase desesperado.

- Y Trece esta teniendo un ataque de asma - Dijo Taub sonriendole tranquilizadoramente a su amiga quien con cada segundo que pasaba se ponía más débil.

- Tengo que llegar rápido - Decía House conduciendo a toda velocidad. "Ahora están con nosotros, no pueden hacernos esto. Resistan" Pedía House en su mente mientras tomaba la ruta más rápida hacia Princeton Plainsboro.

* * *

**Nos estamos acercando al final! :) Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Muchas gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de leerlo y a los que me dejaron reviews. Realmente aprecio mucho su atencion! **

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! ¡Felices fiestas a todos!  
**


	14. The end

**Capitulo 14**

La camioneta iba a toda velocidad por la ruta, solo estaban a unos pocos kilómetros del hospital, pero la desesperación que sentían cada uno de los ocupantes del vehículo crecía a medida que pasaban los minutos.

Allison viajaba en la parte trasera de la camioneta sumamente pálida y gimiendo de dolor, mientras era asistida por Chase y Taub quienes trataban de parar su hemorragia en el hombro, parecía imposible que una persona podía perder tanta cantidad de sangre.

Mientras tanto, Trece iba horriblemente silenciosa en el asiento delantero. Ella se encontraba recostada en el regazo de Foreman, quien mantenía una de sus manos en el estomago de Remy impidiendo que la sangre dejara de fluir. La herida no era tan grave como la de Allison, pero no podían permitir que siguiera perdiendo sangre. Los silbidos que provocaba al inhalar oxigeno hacían desesperar a cualquiera, la muchacha estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de tomar el aire que tanto necesitaba pero a medida que los segundos pasaban se hacia cada vez más difícil. Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y a duras penas intentaba mantenerse consciente. Sus ojos ya habían comenzado a querer cerrarse, pero la morena insistía en permanecer consciente.

- ¿Puedes resistir un poco más Remy? Ya casi llegamos. - Informó el moreno suavemente. Trece trató de responder pero lo único que pudo articular fue un horrible jadeo.

- No te preocupes Trece, todo va a estar bien. Vas a recuperarte - Exclamo Taub mirando a su compañera y amiga.

- Solo nos quedan 5 minutos de viaje. Resistan. - Decía House acelerando rápidamente.

* * *

Mientras tanto en la escena del crimen, un agente y una doctora se encontraban adentrándose rápidamente en la casa en la que tanto habían sufrido sus colegas. Pasaron a través de un largo pasillo oscuro, hasta que se encontraron con una puerta vieja. El agente la abrió y entró seguido de Cuddy, quien contemplaba horrorizada el lugar en el que habían estado sus compañeras. Vio con repulsión como en el suelo cerca de una silla habían charcos y gotas de sangre salpicando el lugar, también notó lo sucia que estaba esa habitación, el olor a humedad era insoportable y las paredes demostraban el porque del olor. Dejo de inspeccionar el lugar puesto que una voz la saco de su tren de pensamiento.

- Dra. Cuddy, por favor acérquese. Necesita atención de inmediato - Dijo el agente refiriéndose al hombre que estaba tirado en el suelo con una herida de bala en su pecho y otra en la pierna.

Cuddy tomo sus herramientas y se acerco rápidamente al cuerpo del hombre.

- Eres tu... - Pronuncio la Doctora sorprendida.

- No se preocupe Doctora, George es un agente del FBI encubierto.

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de los labios de la mujer, mientras procedía rápidamente a limpiar las heridas y transportarlo lo más rápido posible al hospital.

* * *

La camioneta había parado en la entrada del hospital. House y Taub salieron rápidamente del vehículo encontrándose con Wilson y otras enfermeras trayendo unas camillas hacia ellos.

Rápidamente Foreman quien cargaba a una inconsciente Trece la recostó en la camilla y fue llevada rápidamente dentro del hospital. Lo mismo hicieron con Allison que se encontraba al borde de la inconsciencia mientras era tomada de la mano por Chase y ambos desaparecían dentro del hospital.

Wilson, quién solo había recibido la llamada de House pidiendo las camillas se encontraba en shock en la puerta del Hospital.

Vio a Trece siendo transportada y observo su rostro pálido como el papel, su herida cubierta de sangre en el estomago y pudo ver su espalda con anterioridad que estaba lastimada, puesto que la sangre se había filtrado por su camisa. Luego vio a Cameron y quedo perplejo. No lograba entender porque habían llegado las dos doctoras de Princeton Plainsboro en un estado tan delicado. Nunca se supo que había una relación entre las dos doctoras, por lo que no cabía en su mente la situación en la que se encontraba.

Rápidamente salio de su trance y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala de operaciones donde House se encontraba discutiendo con el medico.

- ¿Que demonios pasa aquí House? - Preguntó Wilson a su amigo.

- Este tipo me esta diciendo que no puede operar a la Trece porque no tiene posibilidades.

- Yo no estoy diciendo eso Dr. House. Mi punto es que el pulmón de la Dra. Hadley se derrumbo por segunda vez y al operarla no puedo garantizarle que sus pulmones vayan a funcionar, tal vez tenga que vivir con respirador artificial.

- Y usted no puede decidir sobre su vida, haga su trabajo. Ella es fuerte y va a recuperarse. - Dijo House perdiendo los estribos.

El medico se retiro del lugar rápidamente para entrar en la sala de operaciones.

House comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la habitación de al lado.

- ¡Hey! ¿A donde te diriges House?

- Cameron. - Fue lo único que dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

- ¿Que demonios esta haciendo aquí? - Pregunto el medico que estaba en medio de la operación.

- Soy doctor. ¿Como esta ella?

- La herida de bala es bastante profunda, pero lograremos quitarla. Por otra parte, ella perdió mucha sangre y necesita un donante pronto.

- Esta bien. Llámenme cuando terminen.

House salio del lugar acompañado por Wilson y se dirigieron a su oficina a esperar. Ambos habían caído en un profundo silencio perdiéndose en sus mentes. Hasta que Wilson decidió romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué sucedió House? ¿Por qué Cameron y Trece llegaron en estas condiciones al hospital?

House lo miró fijamente.

- Por mi culpa...

Wilson abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando fijamente a House.

- ¿A te que refieres?

House largo un suspiro profundo y procedió a contarle brevemente lo que paso a Wilson.

- Todo comenzó con el falso suicidio de Kutner. ¿Recuerdas que ambas quedaron internadas debido al intento de suicidio de la Trece?

Wilson se limito a asentir, permitiendole a House continuar.

- Vi a ese hombre husmeando en la habitación de Trece, pero cuando quise ir a preguntar de quien se trataba escapo. Cuando ambas terminaron el turno el hombre logro entrar en la habitación de Trece. Lo que pudieron captar las cámaras de seguridad fue que Cameron volvió a visitar a Trece y luego de un rato ambas salieron con ese hombre del hospital. Él las debe haber amenazado con su revolver.

Al día siguiente ninguna se presento a trabajar, lo que parecía raro. Entonces decidí llamar a Trece, pero me atendió este secuestrador. Él las tuvo una semana allí. Primero torturo a la Trece, al parecer le proporciono unos cuantos latigazos. Lo pudimos deducir al ver las heridas de su espalda. Luego torturo a Cameron aplicándole unas dosis de Capsaicina y de Adenosina. La siguiente tortura fue para Trece otra vez, él maldito la metió en una tina de hielo y la dejo 20 minutos lo que hizo que desarrollara ataques de asma, con eso también desarrollo una fuerte fiebre. En ese momento Ben nos reveló que había matado a Kutner y que no se había suicidado.

- No puede ser... - Murmuro Wilson totalmente asombrado.

- En fin... Luego, Ben se llevo a Cameron sin que nosotros nos diéramos cuenta, ella recibió un balazo en el pecho y luego le saco una foto. Cuando volvió a la habitación de Trece le hizo creer que la habían matado mostrandole esa foto. Nosotros también lo creímos. Pasaron dos días en los que lo único que podíamos ver era a Trece totalmente rota después de la supuesta muerte de Cameron, ella dejo de comer y se notaba mucho lo débil que se encontraba. Ese mismo día entro Ben en la habitación y la torturo proporcionándole 7 choques eléctricos, provocando que su pulmón se derrumbara. Cameron llego a la habitación y logro reinflar el pulmón de la Trece. Nosotros luego de eso salimos a buscarlas con el FBI. Cuando las encontramos habían logrado escapar. Cameron presentaba nuevas heridas, tenia un nuevo balazo en el hombro y la espalda llena de heridas que sangraban, mientras que Trece tenia las mismas heridas que Cameron en la espalda, solo que ella tenia otra herida en su estomago. Ben intento negociar en que yo me entregara y él las liberaba, pero antes de que yo pudiera entregarme Chase apareció de la nada con un revolver quitandole la vida a ese maldito.

Y aquí estamos... - Termino House suspirando pesadamente.

Wilson se había quedado en silencio después de la revelación de tanta información.

Pronto el silencio fue roto por Cuddy que entraba en la habitación.

- ¿Como se encuentran? - Pregunto preocupada al ver las caras de sus amigos.

- Cameron necesitara una transfusión luego de la operación. Trece no lo esta haciendo tan bien sin embargo... Su pulmón se derrumbo dos veces, están haciendo todo lo posible porque salga con vida y pueda respirar sin necesidad de un respirador. - Informo Wilson al ver que su amigo no decía nada.

- Oh dios... ¿Hace cuanto entraron en el quirófano? - pregunto Cuddy asustada por el destino de las muchachas.

- Hace dos horas. - Respondió Wilson.

- Vamos a verlas. - Dijo House hablando y poniéndose de pie de repente.

Caminaron en silencio por los largos pasillos del hospital, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Parecía mentira que una semana antes estaban todos trabajando, en donde su única preocupación era salvar la vida de sus paciente y hacer bien su trabajo. En cambio, ahora todo era diferente... Dos grandes médicos que trabajaron para el mejor diagnosticador del país se encontraban en cirugía y Dios sabe si podrían recuperarse de sus heridas y de futuros daños psicológicos.

- ¿Saben? George, quien parecía ser uno de los secuestradores resulto ser un agente encubierto - Dijo Cuddy rompiendo el silencio. House y Wilson se voltearon a mirarla sin poder creerlo.

- Ese inútil pudo haberlas sacado antes de que todo empeorara - Decía House al mismo tiempo que se tomaba la pierna adolorida.

- Todavía no sabemos bien cual era el ambiente en el que se encontraba ese agente House, tal vez él tuvo que esperar a la primera oportunidad. - Decía Wilson razonando un poco.

- Él ahora se encuentra inconsciente, y su operación fue todo un éxito. Había recibido un balazo en el pecho y otro en su pierna, pero se recuperara. - Informo Cuddy sin mucho entusiasmo. - Sin embargo, me preocupa mucho la salud de Allison y Trece...

- Todos estamos preocupados, pero no ganaremos que mejoren así - Dijo House, mientras se detenían en la puerta de la sala de operaciones, donde las puertas se abrieron revelando a Chase llevando a una Cameron inconsciente en la camilla.

- ¿Como esta? - Pregunto Cuddy al australiano, mirando el rostro pálido de la joven.

- Hemos logrado sacar la bala de su hombro y reparar la herida del balazo en su pecho, al parecer estaba mal saturado. Los cortes en su espalda son profundos pero sanaran. Ahora la llevaremos a su habitación. Mientras tanto debemos encontrar dadores de sangre, debido a que perdió demasiada.

- Esta bien Chase, te la encargo - Dijo Cuddy a Chase.

- Si, no puede estar en mejores manos. -

- Antes de irte... ¿Como lo esta haciendo Trece? - Pregunto Wilson

- Ella esta mucho más grave que Allison, no parece estar haciéndolo tan bien. Escuche que la operación se estaba complicando. - Decía Chase preocupado, mientras se dirigía a la habitación.

Sin decir nada a nadie House se dirigió a la sala de operaciones, se cambio las batas y entro en el lugar.

- ¡House! - Trato de llamarlo Cuddy pero ya era tarde.

Sin pensarlo dos veces entro en la sala donde Trece estaba siendo operada. Podía ver la mirada atónita de todos los doctores que se encontraban ahí, hasta que el doctor que se encontraba a cargo de la operación le llamo la atención.

- ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo usted aquí?

- Viendo que hagan correctamente su trabajo - Dijo House sin rodeos y acercándose a su empleada. Su rostro se encontraba más pálido de lo que era normalmente, parecía muerta sino fuera por los pitidos de la maquina que le recordaban que estaba con vida.

- Ya que esta aquí debo informarle que es totalmente riesgosa esta operación, tanto que podría matarla. Creo que lo más seguro seria terminar la operación aquí y que viva con un respirador. - Informo el doctor seriamente.

- Escucha, vas a operarla ahora mismo. Es lo que ella querría.

- ¿Como puede saber usted lo que ella querría? Dijo el doctor totalmente molesto.

- Porque yo se lo que se siente tener un trozo de tu cuerpo inservible - Decía tomándose la pierna dolorida - Y se que ella no querrá que ustedes la dejen vivir con esos pulmones, sabiendo que ya no podrá respirar por si misma, ni volver a trabajar, sabiendo que no podrá valerse por si misma... Todavía no le llego la hora de padecer todo eso, así que si no la operan ustedes yo realizare la operación. - Dijo sacando a los doctores a un lado. - Taub, necesito que vengas ahora mismo a la sala de operaciones, necesito tu ayuda - Dijo por ultima vez colgando su llamada.

El pequeño hombre llego más rápido de lo que esperaba y comenzaron la operación. Paso cerca de media hora hasta que el monitor comenzó a mostrar los signos vitales de Trece cada vez más bajos

- Esta entrando en paro, necesitamos un carro ahora. - Dijo House.

Taub llego rápidamente mientras House despejaba el área del pecho de Trece.

- Cargando... ¡Despejen! - Pero los monitores no cambiaban

- ¡Despejen! - Decía el hombre nuevamente haciendo que el cuerpo de la muchacha saltara con cada descarga.

Al cuarto intento nada cambio, lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido ensordecedor de la maquina que marcaba el fin de los signos vitales.

- House... Todo termino... - Dijo Taub profundamente triste mirando el cuerpo inerte de la joven.

- Todavía no termino - Dijo House sacandole las paletas a Taub. - Despejen! - El cuerpo de la Trece volvió a saltar pero nada paso. - ¡Vamos Trece! No puedes hacernos esto. ¡No te rindas! ¡Todavía me debes años de trabajo! - Rogaba al tiempo que colocaba las paletas nuevamente - ¡Todavía no llego tu hora, puedes hacerlo! - Decía otra vez colocando las paletas en el pecho de la muchacha...

Todo había terminado...

Hasta que un pitido hizo que todos los médicos desviaran su mirada al monitor para comprobar efectivamente que la muchacha todavía se encontraba luchando por su vida...

- Eso es Trece, bien hecho - Decía al mismo tiempo que terminaban con la operación...

Luego de una hora de haber estado esperando en el pasillo, Cuddy, Foreman y Wilson fueron sobresaltados por el ruido de las puertas abriéndose revelando a House y Taub llevando en la camilla a una Trece conectada a un respirador y horriblemente pálida.

- ¿Como esta Remy? - Pregunto Foreman viendo el rostro de su ex novia.

- Ella esta estable, tendrá que permanecer con el respirador por un tiempo hasta que sus pulmones vuelvan a adaptarse a su funcionamiento normal, pero estará bien. - Decía Taub sonriendo felizmente.

- Gracias a Dios - Exclamo Cuddy suspirando y secándose las lágrimas que había derramado.

- Por cierto, yo soy dador universal. Voy a darle mi sangre a Cameron, ella estará bien también - Dijo House por ultimo, logrando que todos se aliviaran.

* * *

Luego de una semana una doctora rubia despertaba finalmente. Trato de estirarse en la cama, pero se encontró con que todavía se encontraba demasiado adolorida para moverse demasiado. Su vista tardo un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz y pudo ver con gran alivio que se encontraba en el hospital. Se dio vuelta para mirar a su derecha y comprobó que Chase estaba dormido en la silla, se veía totalmente agotado y no pudo evitar sonreír. Él les había salvado la vida a ella y Trece, y por lo que parecía su cuerpo estaba completamente bien, recuperándose poco a poco, pero no había nada fuera de lo normal. Poco sabia ella del estado de su compañera quien por primera vez se dio cuenta que se encontraba recostada a su lado en la otra camilla.

Se horrorizo al verla conectada a tubos, y al ver su rostro tan pálido. Ella supo que estaba viva pero eso no la tranquilizaba. Trece había sido sometida a horribles torturas y no sabia la condición en la que se encontraba, además, ese respirador ¿A que se debía? ¿No podía respirar por si misma? A Cameron los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y no pudo evitar que un sollozo escapara de sus labios, despertando sin querer a Chase quien de inmediato se acerco a la camilla de la muchacha.

- Ally, cariño ¿Que anda mal? ¿Te duele algo? - Pedía el rubio tomando de las manos a su prometida.

- No Robert... es solo que... Trece esta con un respirador. ¿Que hay de malo en ella? - Pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

- Sh... Esta bien cariño. Ella ha estado inconsciente desde entonces, pero se esta recuperando. Tuvimos que someterla a una cirugía de emergencia que fue todo un éxito. Cuando despierte le quitaremos el respirador para que sus pulmones vuelvan a acostumbrarse a ingresar oxigeno otra vez - Decía Chase secandole las lagrimas dulcemente y besándola en la frente.

- Gracias a Dios esta bien - Suspiro ella volviéndose a abrazar a su novio - Gracias por salvarme la vida. - Le susurro al mismo tiempo que lo besaba dulcemente en los labios.

Chase solo sonrió y la volvió a envolver en un cálido abrazo.

* * *

Una semana más tarde Allison había sido dada de alta en el Hospital. Ella se había levantado temprano esa mañana y se dispuso a cambiarse la bata de hospital por algo de ropa limpia. Pero antes de irse se acercó a su amiga que había despertado hacía dos días. La muchacha dormía plácidamente y todavía estaba conectada al respirador artificial. Hoy era el día en el que se lo iban a quitar y verían si sus pulmones habían logrado acostumbrarse a respirar otra vez. Allison no pudo evitar recordar el día en que ella despertó. Al verse envuelta en esos tubos se había asustado y había intentado quitárselos, ella misma tuvo que gritarle para que parara y llamar a unas enfermeras para que la detuvieran. Luego de explicarle que no tendría ese respirador de por vida la muchacha se había calmado considerablemente, pero todavía no habían tenido oportunidad de hablar debido a que Remy se encontraba demasiado cansada todo el tiempo y con el tubo se le hacia casi imposible hablar. Las heridas en su estomago estaban mejorando, y el daño interno causado por los choques estaba desapareciendo lentamente, pero necesitaba de tiempo y tranquilidad para lograr recuperarse.

La rubia inconscientemente tomo la mano de su amiga en el recuerdo de todos los momentos difíciles que habían pasado. Y escucho un suave gemido. Ella volteo la cabeza para mirarla y se encontró con esos ojos azules grisáceos, los cuales la estaban mirando fijamente. Luego la morena volteo la vista a su mano y le brindo a Allison una dulce sonrisa, que hizo que su estomago diera un vuelco. ¿Qué era ese nuevo sentimiento? Ya lo había sentido con anterioridad cuando estaban secuestradas. No podía tener sentimientos por Remy, ¿o si? Ella se sentía tan bien a su alrededor, se sentía segura, cómoda. Pero ella tenia un novio, ella era recta. No podía ser posible... Rápidamente salio de su estupor y miro de nuevo a su amiga que seguía sonriendole. Ella se sintió contagiada y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su amiga.

- Despertaste dormilona – Decía Allison suavemente.

- En realidad podría haber seguido durmiendo – Dijo mirando sujestivamente la mano de la rubia que todavía se encontraba en su mano. Allison no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta.

- No es bueno que hables demasiado ¿Sabes? Voy a llamar a la enfermera, hoy te quitan el respirador – Dijo Allison sonriendo.

Remy se limito a asentir con una sonrisa, mientras Allison salia de la habitación.

La enfermera llegó a los pocos minutos, mientras Cameron se quedó esperando fuera. Cuando ya había terminado de retirar todos los cables se encontró con que no podía respirar con libertad, se le hacia demasiado difícil. El sudor se acumulaba en su frente debido al esfuerzo que le causaba respirar. Allison se había colado en la habitación y la tomo de la mano.

- Recuerda Remy. Respira adentro y afuera.

Parecía estúpido que le tuvieran que recordar como respirar, pero agradeció que Allison se encontraba allí para recordarselo. Luego de unos minutos su respiración se normalizo y la enfermera con una enorme sonrisa la felicito y salio del lugar.

- ¿Estas mejor Remy? - Le pregunto Allison mirando a la morena que se encontraba ausente.

- ¿Qué? - Respondió Remy. Miro a su amiga a los ojos y pudo notar un dejo de preocupación - Eh... Yo solo estaba... pensando.- Continuo luego sonriendo cansada.

- Se que es difícil... Pero tenemos que olvidarnos de esto, yo no se como voy a seguir tampoco. No dejo de tener pesadillas y se siente tan raro estar de vuelta. - Dijo Allison pensativamente y apretando su puño con fuerza.

- Ojala fuera fácil. Yo también he tenido pesadillas ¿Sabes?

Allison se limito a asentir con la cabeza y agrego.

- Siento no haberte ayudado cada vez que te quejabas en las noches... Ni yo sabia como manejarlas. - Dijo desviando la mirada de su amiga con culpa.

Remy le tomo la mano suavemente y le acaricio los nudillos.

- Ya hiciste demasiado por mi.

Cameron la miro con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas y no pudo evitar comenzar a llorar otra vez.

- Ally... No llores por favor. Nunca me voy a perdonar todo esto que sufriste. Si yo no hubiera intentado suicidarme todo esto no habría pasado. Ojala nunca te hubieras olvidado las llaves de tu auto en mi habitación, de serlo así no tendrías que haber pasado por todo eso... - Dijo Remy mirando sus puños, los cuales apretaba con fuerza clavándose las uñas en sus manos.

- No. - Dijo Allison duramente - Si esto paso fue por algo y no me arrepiento de haber estado en tu habitación, ni de haberte salvado la vida. Ahora estamos a salvo Rem... ahora somos amigas y lo que pasamos juntas creo un lazo que jamás podrá romperse. No quiero que sigas pensando que fue tu culpa porque no lo fue. - Termino tomando a la morena de la barbilla obligandola a mirarla. Cameron pudo descubrir en los ojos de la morena el sentimiento de culpa, de dolor que reflejaban y como de ellos comenzaban a formarse lágrimas, que pocos segundos después no tardaron en caer.

- Gracias Ally. Si no fuera por ti no estaría aquí en este momento. Tu me salvaste de mi misma... Me salvaste la vida y siempre voy a estar agradecida contigo...

- Gracias a ti también, por defenderme, por arriesgar tu vida por mi tantas veces sin importar el castigo que te infligieran por hacerlo... Remy, siempre voy a estar contigo. Tu vas a ser la madrina de mis futuros hijos. - Decía Allison con una enorme sonrisa. Remy en cambio cambio su expresión a una sombría al recordar que ella había malgastado su vida, no tenia a nadie en el mundo salvo Allison... Ella siempre quiso tener hijos pero se vio privada de ese privilegio debido a su enfermedad. No quería que sus hijos sufran lo que ella. Y ahora que lo decía Cameron tampoco quería que sus hijos y ella sufrieran por su muerte inminente.

- Esto fue un error... - Murmuro la morena derramando lagrimas.

- ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres? - Pregunto Allison mirando preocupada a la morena. No entendía el cambio de actitud repentino.

- ¡A nosotras! - Estallo en un grito la morena - ¡Yo estoy enamorada de ti Allison! - Decía al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza arrepentida... - Y tarde o temprano voy a terminar lastimándote a ti y a tu familia. Y eso no es lo que quiero. Yo... lamento decir esto... no se ni porque lo dije... pero tu me gustas mucho y yo... yo... -

- Sh... - Dijo Allison silenciandola con un dedo en sus labios - Estas divagando. - Dijo sonriendole a la morena que se habia sonrojado - Tu también me gustas mucho Rem... No se que fue lo que paso, pero no puedo evitarlo

- Pero... ¿Y Chase? - Pregunto la morena.

- Siento tener que lastimarlo después de todo lo que hizo por mi... Pero me di cuenta, y yo te quiero a ti. -

Termino acercándose a la morena colocándole un beso tímido en sus labios. Luego se alejo y no fue capaz de mirarla a los ojos.

Remy se habia quedado estupefacta después de la acción que habia tomado Allison. Pero cuando cayo en la cuenta de que la rubia sentía lo mismo por ella se habia vuelto muy feliz... Hasta que su lado racional tomo el mando y comenzó a pensar que no era buena idea. Allison iba a sufrir muchísimo por ella cuando le llegara la hora, tendría que cuidarla, ella iba a gritarle y lastimarla con palabras hirientes al igual que su madre lo hizo con ella.

Sin poderlo evitar se hecho a llorar otra vez tapándose su rostro con las manos... Allison quien habia estado mirándola se veía confundida y triste... tal vez ella habia cometido un error.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Rem? - Decía acercándose y tomándola de las manos.

- ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan difícil? - Se quejo la morena entre lagrimas.

- No tiene porque serlo Remy, yo lamento mucho si te lastime, yo no se...

- No Allison, tu no fuiste. Yo... me estoy muriendo. No puedo estar en una relación, no puedo lastimarte de esa forma como mi madre me lastimo a mi, no puedo hacerlo... - Termino en un murmullo...

- Escucha Remy, yo te quiero. Todo ese tiempo que estuvimos juntas me sirvió para darme cuenta de que contigo yo me siento segura, cómoda... yo me siento bien contigo a mi lado. Y no me importa esta enfermedad, yo cuidare de ti sin importar lo que me digas, cada vez que intentes apartarme yo me aferrare más a ti. No quiero pensar en una vida sin haber estado con la mujer que amo, prefiero haber vivido mi vida contigo amándote a no haberlo hecho. - Dijo Allison entre lagrimas.

- Yo no se... - Balbuceaba la morena culpable.

- Solo dejame amarte. Yo se cuidarme sola Remy, ya soy un adulto y puedo tomar responsablemente las decisiones... y mi decisión es estar contigo. - Dijo Allison besando a Remy otra vez.

La morena tomo el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y profundizo el beso, mientras las lagrimas de ambas seguían cayéndose mezclándose entre sus labios. Remy termino el beso y se aparto suavemente de la rubia.

- Te amo Allison - Dijo Remy sonriendo de lado.

- Te amo demasiado Remy - Contesto Allison mientras abrazaba a la morena y la besaba nuevamente.

El recuerdo de todo lo que pasaron siempre iba a permanecer latente, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro para sanar sus heridas.

Fin

* * *

**Llegamos al final de esta historia! Muchas gracias a todos los que leyeron y a los que me dejaron reviews y me dieron ánimos para continuarla! **

**Esten atentos igualmente porque voy a escribir un epilogo de esta historia. Ya que creo que hay cosas que me quedaron sueltas. En fin, muchas gracias por leer! **

**ThirteenHadley   
**


	15. Epílogo

Una semana había pasado desde que se había liberado de esa tragedia, hacía una semana desde que Kutner apareció muerto en su departamento y una semana desde que Allison le habia confesado sus sentimientos. Despertó temprano en la mañana, en realidad seria incorrecto decir que despertó, puesto que no había podido dormir en toda la noche. Hoy era un día muy especial y el no tenerlo cerca le carcomía el corazón... Se dio vuelta desperezándose en las mantas y vio a su lado a la mujer que tanto amaba, ella se encontraba dormida profundamente, sus risos color oro cubrían su rostro, lo que la hacia ver casi infantil, angelical si así podría decirse... Lentamente acercó su mano a su rostro y ordeno los mechones dorados que cubrían su rostro colocandolos detrás de la oreja, luego su mano se acercó a su mejilla y la acaricio dulcemente sin intención de perturbar los sueños de la mujer.

Podría quedarse horas contemplando su sueño, no quedaban dudas de que realmente la amaba.

Decidió levantarse sin que Allison se diera cuenta y fue caminando perezosamente hacia el baño, se miro al espejo y notó que ya estaba recuperando su peso normal. Eso habia sido obra de Allison quien la habia obligado a comer cada vez que ella se oponía obstinadamente. De sus labios escapo una sonrisa al recordar todas las luchas que había tenido por la comida, pero estaba contenta de que alguien se preocupara por ella.

Luego de ducharse y cambiarse salio del departamento sin hacer el menor ruido posible... Caminó lentamente por el parque, el aire fresco del invierno le sentaba bien, siempre le gusto caminar para pensar tranquilamente. Era un día nublado, de seguro llovería en cualquier momento, pero eso no le importo, cuando era niña siempre le gusto jugar bajo la lluvia y no era un problema para ella realmente. Miró a la gente pasear tranquilamente, algunas con sus niños, otras salían a hacer las compras felizmente, incluso habían parejas muy enamoradas sentadas en los bancos del parque, embargados de la felicidad que les rodeaba. Parecía irónico que en un día tan horrible y triste para ella, la gente estuviera tan contenta y sonriente refregandole en la cara todo lo que ella jamás podría tener. Sonrió tristemente al recordar que ella jamás podría darle hijos a Allison sin que tuvieran el riesgo de padecer la misma enfermedad que ella, y si Allison decidía tenerlos tampoco podría ser una gran madre para ellos, en 8 o 10 años ella perdería el control de su cuerpo y de su mente, y les gritaría a sus hijos, los insultaría a ellos y a Allison tal como su madre lo había hecho con ella. Ellos iban a odiarla, tal y como ella odió a su propia madre. Estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que no notó la fina llovizna que estaba cayendo sobre ella, y que había llegado al lugar que tanto horror le causaba, el cual dentro de poco sería su nuevo hogar. Miró hacía arriba en el cartel que tenía escrita la palabra "Cementerio" y un escalofrió le recorrió la espina dorsal.

* * *

La mujer estiró su brazo somnolienta para abrazar a su pareja, pero abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que ella no se encontraba en la cama. El día anterior ella habia roto con Chase y se habia mudado al departamento de Remy. Le había dolido hacerle daño al hombre con el que había estado tanto tiempo y no pudo quitarse de la cabeza la imagen, de su cara cuando ella le dijo que no lo amaba y que se habia enamorado perdidamente de Remy... Al principio se molesto y le grito mientras derramaba lagrimas. Pero luego de calmarse logró entenderla, y dijo que no se iba a interponer en su camino, que él quería que ella sea feliz. Chase era un gran tipo, seguramente encontraría a alguien que le diera el amor que ella no pudo...

Se levanto perezosamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño, seguramente estaría dándose una ducha. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que la muchacha no se encontraba en la habitación. Caminó hacia la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarla, pero al parecer tampoco se encontraba cerca. "¿¡Remy!" La llamo la mujer un poco asustada, pero no hubo señales de la morena. Su mirada se dirigió al perchero y notó que su campera de cuero no estaba colgada allí y las llaves de su coche estaban sobre la mesa. Seguramente habría salido de la casa. Pero... ¿Como alguien podía salir con tan horrible clima? Un relámpago la sobresalto y notó que la lluvia caía intensamente golpeando contra la ventana. Ella de inmediato tomó su celular y la llamo, no hubo tono solo el contestador que la atendió, ella realmente lo había apagado. Ellas tenían otra semana libre que les habia otorgado Cuddy, pero tal vez la morena habia ido al hospital. Rápidamente la llamo por teléfono.

- ¿Oficina de la Dra. Cuddy? Diga...

- Hola Cuddy... Es Allison.

- Oh, ¡Allison! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

- Quería saber si Remy se habia presentado en el hospital esta mañana, ella salio de casa apago su celular y las llaves del auto están aquí. Ademas esta lloviendo horriblemente fuerte...

- Lo siento Allison, ella no se ha aparecido por aquí hoy.

- ¿Sabias que te ves terriblemente sexy hablando por teléfono? Sin mencionar tu escote que esta particularmente provocativo hoy - Se escuchó una voz que sin dudas pertenecía a House.

Cuddy se sonrojo enormemente y respondió

- Este no es el momento House. ¿Has visto a Trece entrar en el hospital hoy?

- ¿La lesbiana? ¿Estas hablando con su novia? Dile que no se ha presentado hoy. - Dijo saliendo de la oficina jugando con su pelota.

¿Novia? Como rayos sabia House que ella era la novia de Trece, o tal vez hablaría de otra mujer... No eso no podía ser. Remy jamás le haría algo como eso.

La voz del decano la sobresalto y rápidamente salio de su trance..

- ¿Necesita algo más doctora Cameron? No se preocupe, seguramente fue a hacer las compras o a caminar.

- Eh, no. Gracias Cuddy.

Luego de colgar la muchacha se sentó en el sofá y enterró la cara en sus manos. ¿Como podía Remy preocuparla de esa manera?

De repente su celular sonó y leyó un texto de House que decía "Trece probablemente esta en el cementerio". Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo el paraguas, las llaves del auto y salió a buscarla.

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre ella empapándola completamente, el agua corría rápidamente por su rostro. Ella miró el pedazo de piedra que representaba a la persona a la que ella visitaba. Leyó grabado en la piedra palabras que soló hacían entristecerle aún más... "Aquí descansa el señor Lawrence Kutner, gran persona y amigo"

Ella colocó los lirios en la tumba y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas escaparan de sus mejillas las cuales solo se mezclaban con el agua de lluvia. Cayó de rodillas frente a la tumba de su único amigo y lloró desconsoladamente escondiendo su cara en sus manos.

- "Es tan raro todo esto... Hace una semana nosotros solo nos preocupábamos en resolver el caso que se nos presentara en el diagnostico, no hubieron asesinatos ni torturas... El maldito ya pago por lo que te hizo ¿Sabes?, pero él no obtuvo lo que merecía, él merecía ser torturado como Allison y como yo, y luego tendría que haber muerto por todo lo que hizo. Y ahora estoy aquí hablándole a la nada, rogando porque por algún medio escuches que fuiste mi único amigo, que confié en ti como en nadie lo he hecho y que sin ti no hubiera podido seguir viviendo sin cometer tantas imprudencias. Es irónico que haya tantas coincidencias, hoy se cumplen 20 años de la muerte de mi madre y no tengo el coraje de ir a visitarla. Después de todo yo me porté horrible con ella y la odié hasta el día en que murió... Olvide decirte... ahora Allison es mi novia ¿Sabes? Creo que es lo único positivo que pude sacar de toda esta tragedia, pero no se si pueda hacerla completamente feliz... Cuando enferme ella tendrá que cuidar de mi, y yo la insultare, le gritare. Yo no quiero que ella me odié. Tal vez deba dejarla ir..."

- ¡Ni lo sueñes Remy!

La muchacha se sobresalto por la voz que le gritó y se dio vuelta rápidamente para hacer frente a Allison que la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas escuchando? - Murmuró Remy débilmente.

- Solo la parte en la que hablabas de cuando tus síntomas progresen. - Decía Allison acercándose a Remy y tapándola con el paraguas a ella también. - Te amo Remy, y nada de lo digas o hagas va a hacer que yo cambie de parecer. Ya te lo dije, quiero vivir mi vida contigo, no me importa lo que tengamos que pasar. Lo superaremos juntas. ¿Si cariño? - Decía por ultimo robando le un beso de su labios.

La morena la miró a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos azules que reflejaban amor y sinceridad, en sus ojos ella pudo descifrar que lo que decía Allison era cierto. Y aunque ella quisiera escapar tampoco podría, porque su amor por la rubia era más fuerte que su mente. En ese momento supo que la felicidad que ella tanto ansiaba estaba delante de sus ojos, y esta vez no iba a negarsela.

- Si Ally, lo superaremos juntas. - Dijo Remy finalmente besándola apasionadamente, pero tuvieron que cortar el beso debido a la necesidad de ingresar aire.

- Vayámonos de aquí Remy, estas empapada y vas a enfermarte. - Decía Allison mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Remy se detuvo y miró hacia atrás a la tumba de su amigo, mientras Allison la observaba detenidamente, sus ojos todavía estaban enrojecidos de haber llorado.

- Feliz cumpleaños Kutner... - Murmuró ella finalmente.

Allison la miró con asombro y la abrazo protectoramente.

- Lo siento Remy... - Dijo sin dejar de abrazarla.

- "Lo sé" - Fue lo último que escapo de sus labios, mientras caminaban hacia el coche de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo! Espero que les haya gustado este fanfic tanto como a mi me gusto escribirlo. De verdad agradezco a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia y me animaron a continuarla con sus reviews. No podría haberlo hecho sin ustedes :) **

**Nos vemos en la siguiente historia! Un abrazo! **

** Thirteen Hadley**


End file.
